It Takes a Villiage
by ihaveabigstick
Summary: Molly is constantly setting Ginny up with eligible men, but has she gone too far?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I've decided to try something new. I always write stories that are serious and dramatic and it's all about secrecy and such, but I wanted to write something light hearted and sweet. So here it is. The first chapter. I don't know how long this will be, at least five or six chapters, maybe longer. Please tell me what you think!

* * *

Ginny hated the winter. She hated snow and ice. The slush that soaked through her boots and up her pant legs made her cringe. She bundled her scarf tighter around her neck and shoved her hands deeper into her pockets. Why had she forgotten her gloves on a day like today? It was just her luck. She grumbled audibly as her red hair cascaded down her shoulders, allowing a few snowflakes to sneak down her back. She hated the winter.

Walking into the Ministry of Magic was a relief. She shook the snow from her hair, flinching as an ice cold drop dripped down her neck and settled by her lower back. She briskly made her way to an elevator, pulling out her ID badge and flashing it to the woman at the front desk. The elevator doors slid open slowly and Ginny stepped in, holding them open for the tall, blonde woman who came scampering through the lobby.

"You're a bit early to work today," Ginny smiled as Luna settled into the elevator.

Luna smiled back, "George had to come in early and do some work, so I came in with him." She rustled around in her bag, "Where are my office keys? I swear, this bag likes to eat everything I put in it."

Ginny smirked knowingly, "You guys came in to have sex in his new office?"

Luna looked up, grinning, "We had to get here before the rest of his staff came in."

"You guys are crazy," Ginny shook her head. "If my mum knew what you two were up too..."

"She'd either kill us or make us get married," Luna interrupted bitterly, "Thats why we don't want anyone to find out. He's already mad that you know."

"And why does he care if I know?" Ginny asked, "It's not like I'm going to run off and tell Mum."

"I don't know," Luna muttered. "He said something about leverage. I figured it was a weird sibling thing." She shrugged, "Although lately your mum has been acting a bit off. Who knows. She might be fine with us now."

"Yeah, Ron was a bit mad about that the other night," Ginny said cautiously.

"Did she tell you she was going to invite him?"

Ginny shook her head, "Dad was the only one who knew. I was surprised he was ok with it."

"Me too. I thought Harry was going to throw a fit," Luna shook her head, "I mean, it was Malfoy. Sitting at your dinner table." She shrugged, "I can imagine it was a bit of a surprise."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny muttered, "Harry has no right to be upset. It's been almost ten years."

"I know," Luna agreed, calmly, "But it's Malfoy. Harry is never going to be ok with him." She paused, "It was quite fun to see him squirm, though."

"Malfoy?"

"No, Harry," Luna grinned, "We could all tell he wanted to kick Malfoy out, but your mum would have murdered him. You should have been there. I have never felt so much tension over a plate of green beans being passed around the table. And after dinner drinks? Don't get me started. You get a bit of alcohol in Harry and he's feisty."

Ginny laughed as the doors opened and the two women stepped out. "I'm glad I wasn't there. It's too frustrating to be around Harry."

Luna nodded, understandingly, "I know, but you're going to be there tonight, right?"

"I have to be, it's Dad's birthday," Ginny sighed, "I just don't want to deal with Harry. Do you think Malfoy will be there as again?"

"I don't know." Luna touched her arm gently, "Don't worry, I'll keep both Harry and Malfoy away from you. I'll never leave your side." She grinned, teasingly.

"Unless George wants to go shag in the broom shed?" Ginny teased back. Luna stuck her tongue out at her and the two parted ways. Ginny sighed as she keyed into her office. To her surprise, an older man was sitting behind her desk. "Dad, hey, what are you doing here?" She set her bag down and started taking off her layers of winter clothing.

"I wanted to make sure you were coming to the Burrow tonight," Arthur said, kissing her forehead. Ginny raised her eyebrows and him and he sighed, "Fine. Your mother wanted me to make sure you're coming."

"Of course I'm coming," Ginny pulled her hair back into a bun, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. 65 is a big one, Dad." He smiled at her and turned to open the door, but she stopped him. "Dad, I don't want to cause any problems, but I was just curious if -" she paused, but Arthur interrupted her.

"If Draco is going to be coming to dinner again tonight?" Draco? She had never considered Malfoy's first name before. Draco. She shook her head to clear her mind and nodded. Arthur sighed, "I believe he is. At least, your mother invited him and his mother I think."

"Narcissa?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Yes," Arthur shrugged, "Look, Gin, your mum is all about giving people second chances. She and Narcissa started having tea together again a few months back. The next thing I know, she invited Draco over for dinner." Arthur paused and touched Ginny's elbow gently, "He really is a nice man, Gin-bear. I know you've probably heard rumors from your brothers about the other night, but he was the perfect gentleman."

Ginny eyed Arthur's hand, cautiously, "I'm not sure what you're implying, Dad, but I'll give Malfoy a chance. If that's what you're asking me."

Arthur nodded and kissed her forehead again, "Thanks Gin, I'll see you tonight."

Ginny nodded and let him leave. She sighed, puzzled and sat down at her desk. What were her parents up to? She picked up her want and buzzed George's office. A few minutes later he walked in and looked at her, expectantly, "Whats up?"

"What are Mum and Dad trying to pull with Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," George grinned, mischievously.

"You're awful," Ginny threw a crumpled up piece of paper at him. He laughed and left, shutting the door behind him. She sighed again and glanced at the morning's copy of the Daily Prophet on her desk. A picture of Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco adorned the front page. An article about an art donation accompanied the picture, but Ginny didn't bother to read it. Instead, she sighed again and pushed the paper aside before turning to her work.

* * *

Five o'clock came early that day. Ginny could have sworn someone turned the clocks ahead just to mess with her. She bundled back up in her winter jacket and walked the four blocks home. Twenty minutes later found her staring into her closet, convinced that she had no clothing. Finally she pulled on a pair of nice, dark blue jeans and a black top. She put some boots on and glanced at the clock. It was already five thirty. She was supposed to already be at her parents. Sighing, she ran into the bathroom and ran a brush through her long, auburn hair. After a moment of hesitation she put some light makeup on, then cursed herself for being so vain before running back into the living room, grabbing her jacket and flooing to the Burrow.

She stumbled as she landed and steadied herself before standing up straight and looking around. "Gin-bug, is that you?" her mum called from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Ginny hung her coat up by the door and walked into the kitchen. Molly hugged her tightly.

"How are you doing, Gin?" She asked, turning back to the stove, "We haven't seen you much lately."

"I've been pretty busy with work." Ginny said softly, "There's a management position opening up in the department and I've been trying to prove that I'm ready for the job."

"Well, thats nice, darling," Molly said kindly. "Now, why don't you go set the table. Everyone should be here shortly and I don't want to have to wait around to set the table." Ginny sighed and picked up the tray of plates and silverware before making her way into the living room.

She quickly set the plates out and had started sorting the silverware when Luna walked in, grinning from ear to ear. "You're never gonna guess what I just heard," she teased.

"What?" Ginny asked, a feeling of dread settling into her stomach.

"Apparently your mum wants to make sure that you and Malfoy end up sitting next to each other," Luna laughed, "George hinted that your mum was hoping something might spark between you two." Ginny groaned and dropped her forehead to the table. "I don't know, maybe you should give Malfoy a chance. George said he's a pretty nice guy."

"Thats not the point!" Ginny exclaimed. She looked up, "No matter what I do, my mum is constantly trying to interfere with my life! If I fall in love I want it to happen on my own terms, not hers! After everything with Harry she's constantly trying to set me up with people. First Neville, then Oliver, Collin and now Malfoy?!" She sighed, "I'm happy with my life. I love my job and I want to decide who I end up with, not my mum."

"I know," Luna squeezed her hand, supportively, "But, in all seriousness, Malfoy has changed a lot since Hogwarts. He was quite pleasant the other night. Not to mention, he is insanely hot." Ginny giggled and Luna smiled, "C'mon. I'll help you finish the table." The two women finished setting the dishes and then made their way into the living room. Ron, Hermione and Harry had arrived in their absence. Percy and his wife had also arrived and Molly was sitting on the floor playing with their kids. Harry balanced a young girl on his hip as he talked with Arthur, Ron and Hermione, but as soon as he saw Ginny he handed the girl to Hermione and started to make his way over to her.

Ginny took a short cut out of the living room through the kitchen and into the bathroom where she shut and locked the door before leaning against it. Harry was driving her mad. He had recently started seeing someone and he was constantly trying to console Ginny about it. She had made it blatantly obvious that she didn't care, but he was being persistent. Ginny found it irritating. She turned the sink on and washed her hands before splashing some cold water on her face. This was going to be an interesting evening. She sighed and dried her hands and face off before opening the door and slamming right into a tall man standing outside.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, straightening up and steadying herself.

"It's fine," a low voice said. Ginny's eyes shot up to his face and she locked eyes with Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Ginny said quietly. She stumbled again, surprised and he reached out to steady her. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he smirked softly. "Ginny, it's good to see you again."

"You too –," she stuttered for words. He had definitely changed since Hogwarts. His hair hung loosely at his shoulders, falling into his piercing grey eyes. His cheekbones, still as sharp as ever, framed his full lips, which were still smirking at her. He wore a simple dark green button up shirt with a teasing number of buttons undone, revealing the creamy skin of his muscular chest. His long legs were draped in well fitted black slacks and expensive shoes completed the ensemble.

"Can I use the bathroom?" he asked, teasingly.

"What? Oh, yeah – sure," she stepped out of his way, letting him brush past her. She rolled her eyes, embarrassed, as she walked into the kitchen where Luna was standing with Hermione and Molly.

"Oh, Ginny, did you see Draco? I sent him your direction to use the bathroom a few minutes ago," Molly looked up at Ginny expectantly. Ginny pursed her lips, but didn't respond. "Hasn't he grown into a handsome young man?" Molly asked, grinning, "You should have been here last week. He was wearing jeans and, whew, that man can pull off a pair of jeans."

"Mum!?" Ginny exclaimed, blushing furiously, "What –? Why would you –?" She threw her hands up and made her way to the dining room. The only person in the room was Narcissa. "Oh, sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, I didn't mean to barge in." Ginny started to back out of the room.

"Of course not, Ginny, please, come in." The older woman waved a hand so Ginny would sit down. Ginny did, hesitantly. "How are you doing?" Narcissa asked, "Molly mentioned that you're working at the ministry?"

"Yes, I am," Ginny answered politely, "I'm currently in spell regulation, but I'm hoping to get promoted up to the head of the department."

"That sounds absolutely fascinating," Narcissa said, smiling. "I'm always impressed with women working at the ministry. You don't see many women there." Ginny smiled back and was about to answer, when Draco walked into the room. "Draco, darling, I was just talking to Ginny about her work in the Regulations department. She's looking at a promotion to the head of the department. Isn't that impressive?"

"Quite," Draco said politely, "You don't see many women in the regulations department. Especially after the new budget cuts kicked in. I swear, of the people they fired, at least eighty percent of them must have been women."

Ginny eyed him, curiously, "That's true. I-I didn't think you kept track of the politics at the ministry."

"Of course," Draco admitted, "It all ties in to accounts at my company so it's the only responsible thing for me to do."

"Right, yes," Ginny stuttered. There was an awkward pause between them until Narcissa clicked her tongue, surprising Ginny. "I-um- I'm going to go see if I can help with dinner," Ginny managed to get out before she practically fled the room. She turned the corner and ran right into Molly who was doing her best to hide her eavesdropping. "Mum, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, sweetie, just getting things set for dinner," Molly smiled, "Would you help me carry some of these trays?" Ginny took some of the plates from Molly and set them on the dining room table. She made eye contact with Draco and debated on saying something when Ron and George entered the room, arguing about the new Potions professor at Hogwarts.

Molly startled hustling everyone in for dinner and soon Ginny found herself seated awkwardly between Draco and Luna. Luna leaned over to Ginny and whispered, "How are you holding up?"

"I want to die," Ginny whispered back, "It's bad enough that my mother is trying to set me up with him, but to make matters worse, I turn into a blabbering idiot every time he says anything to me. I don't know what's wrong with me! I haven't seen him in nine years!"

Luna patted her knee gently and gave her a weak smile, "I understand completely. Last week, every time he looked at me I turned into a giddy little girl."

Ginny giggled, but jumped when something brushed her hand. Her gaze snapped to her hand where Draco's finger had accidentally brushed hers when he had picked up her fork. "Sorry," he muttered.

"It's fine," she said. After a minute, she smiled at him softly. His face relaxed and he smiled back.

When dinner was finished, Molly stood up and said, "Everyone, we have cake and drinks in the living room if you'd like to make your way in that direction!" Everyone started standing, but Molly added, "Except Ginny. Would you mind cleaning the table Gin-bug?"

"Draco will help!" Narcissa offered hastily. Too hastily.

Ginny glared at Molly as everyone left the room, leaving her and Draco alone. The two stood awkwardly in silence for a few minutes before Draco sighed and said, "I'm sorry about my mum. She has this idea in her head about us."

"My mum seems to have the same idea," Ginny said smiling.

"I told her that I haven't seen you in at least eight or nine years, but she seemed to think we'd take one look at each other and fall madly in love," he rolled his eyes and started clearing away some of the dishes.

Ginny laughed and grabbed some silverware before following him into the kitchen, "My mother's selling point was that you look fantastic in a pair of jeans."

"Really?" Draco chuckled, "She should see me in a suit."

Grinning Ginny said, "I wouldn't mind seeing that either, I guess." She froze. Had she really just said that? Seriously? She was flirting with him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have -"

"It's fine," he cut her off, smirking, "Don't worry about it."

"Right," she said awkwardly. She set her handful of silverware on the counter before walking back into the dining room to grab some glasses. The two finished their work in silence, but both took notice of the tension in the room. Every time they passed each other, the hair on Ginny's arms would stand on end and a shiver made it's way down her spine. She had nearly broken a glass when his arm brushed hers in the soapy water of the sink.

When they finished, they toweled their hands dry and headed into the living room. Draco handed her a plate of cake from the table next to the door and she took it, smiling. He smiled back and they turned to the rest of the living room. To their surprise, everyone was staring at them, silently.

"What?" Ginny asked, loudly. Everyone in the room burst out laughing and they all started talking and whispering to each other. She looked at Draco, questioningly, but he shrugged his shoulders, equally confused.

An hour later, Molly and Narcissa said goodbye at the door while Arthur, Ginny, Ron and Draco stood awkwardly behind them. Arthur cleared his throat to break the silence and said, "Well, Draco, it was nice to have you over again for dinner."

"It was a pleasure, Arthur," Draco said, shaking the older man's hand, "I couldn't miss a 65th birthday. Those don't come around very often."

"Of course," Arthur smiled, "We'll see you on Sunday for family dinner?"

"If you'll have me, I'd love to come," Draco smiled back, "I can't get enough of Molly's cooking." Draco turned to Ron and they awkwardly shook hands, "It was good to see you again." Ron grunted in response, obviously disgruntled. Finally Draco turned to Ginny, "I had a good time tonight."

"I did to," she smiled.

"I'll see you on Sunday?" It was obviously a question, not a statement. He wanted to know if she'd be there for dinner on Sunday.

"Possibly," she said quietly. She paused before adding quickly, "I'll do my best to make it."

He smiled and then joined his mother before opening the door for her. As the door shut behind them Ginny sighed and rubbed her eyes with her hands. What was she doing? When opened her eyes, she jumped in surprise. Her mum was standing face to face with her.

"Well?!" Molly asked excitedly.

"Well what?"

"What did you think?! Isn't he handsome? You two should go out for dinner next week. Oh! What about the Founder's Ball on Saturday evening? Why don't you ask him to be your date?! Just imagine –," Ginny cut her off.

"No! There will be no imagining or planning or conniving or anything!" She sighed, "Mum, he seems like a nice guy, but I don't know him at all. And I'm not going to the ball, we already discussed this."

"But –,"

"No!"

"Fine," Molly sighed, frustrated, "I just think you should give him a chance."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "I need to go home, I'm exhausted." She quickly said her goodbyes and made her way to the fireplace and to her own apartment.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you enjoy!

* * *

10 am found Ginny sitting at her desk in her office, papers thrown across the room and all the drawers of her desk in disarray. She sighed and threw another file across the room. She aimed for the trash bin, but the file opened in mid-air and the papers flew out and floated gently to the floor. Grumbling, she dropped her head on her desk and reached for her want to call her assistant. Marie entered the room and said cheerfully, "What can I do for you, Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny glared up at her, "Coffee, please. And can you call down Mr. Miles again? I know he's been here twice already this morning, but I still have no idea what case he's talking about."

"Right away, ma'am." Marie left the office hastily.

Ginny started sifting through files once more, but finally sighed and dropped her head on her desk again. There was a soft knock on her door and she looked up, calling, "Come in."

"Hey Gin," Luna came in, smiling. Her smile dropped when she saw the state of Ginny's office. "What happened in here?"

"Well," Ginny said, biting her lip, "It started in my staff meeting this morning when the idiot from down the hall, Josiah Miles, said that he needs some of my files for a lawsuit he's pursuing with the Ministry. I told him I didn't have the files, but he insisted I do. I've searched my office high and low and I can't find them. I then realized how much junk I have in here so I started cleaning out my files and I still don't have the original files I was looking for."

"Oh," Luna said quietly. She picked up the pile of papers off of the chair in the corner and asked, "These are?"

"Trash."

Luna added them to the trash bin and plopped down in the padded chair, "So, tell me about last night!"

"What about last night?" Ginny asked, returning to her previous task of sifting through papers.

"With Malfoy?"

"Oh," Ginny looked up, confused, "There's nothing about Malfoy to tell. We cleaned up the dishes together. I made some stupid joke and felt like an idiot. Mum is convinced that he and I are going to end up getting married and having babies. Lots of babies."

"Would that be so bad?"

Ginny froze, her mouth dropped open in shock. Luna had never been on Molly's side about the men in Ginny's life. She had always been of the opinion that Molly had no business setting Ginny up with men. "Would that be so bad – what?" Ginny paused, astonished, "Yes, that would be bad! Luna, I don't know Malfoy. At all. Last night was the first time we spoke since my seventh year. That's almost nine years."

"I'm just saying, Gin, there seemed to be some kind of spark there. That's what everyone was discussing in the living room while you guys cleaned up."

"Everyone?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well, Hermione was busy playing with the kids, but yes, everyone." Luna sighed and crossed her legs, "I don't usually agree with your mum, but maybe give Draco a chance."

Ginny started to protest, but another knock came at her door and Molly hustled in without permission. "Oh, hello sweetie, I just wanted to stop by and say hi while I was visiting your father."

"Hi, Mum," Ginny said, her shoulders slumping.

"Your office is a bit messy, Gin-bug," Molly said, looking disapprovingly around the room.

"I know, Mum, I've had a busy morning."

"I was wondering if you've thought anymore about my suggestion last night?" When Ginny gave her a confused look Molly said, "You know, about bringing Draco as your date to the ball?"

"Oh, thats a brilliant idea!" Luna piped up.

"Luna, darling, I didn't see you there," Molly hugged the younger woman and they both looked at Ginny expectantly.

"Mum, I already told you, I'm not going to the ball," Ginny said, sighing. "I hate those sorts of social events, you know that."

"I know, but this could be fun!" Molly said excitedly.

"I doubt it," Ginny said flatly, "And I don't want to drag Malfoy to some stupid event. Hypothetically if we were to go out on a date, I wouldn't want to take him to some dumb ball where we have to look fancy and parade around the room and I'd have to pretend that I actually like the people I work with. It's tiring enough doing it every day, I don't want to ruin an evening too."

"If you went on a date?" Molly asked excitedly.

"That was hypothetical, Mum."

"Still," Molly said happily. She grinned down at Luna.

Luna grinned back, "So, hypothetically, would you want to go on a date with Draco?" Molly's eyes snapped to Ginny's face. She had never seen her mother more excited.

Ginny glared at Luna, "No – I mean – I don't know. I haven't given it much thought one way or the other."

"That's a yes!" Molly squealed.

"Kill me now," Ginny muttered to herself. She turned started piling the papers up on her desk, attempting to organize. "Mum, please don't get so excited. I just met the man last night!"

"Yes, I know," Molly said, attempting to suppress her excitement, "But there's the possibility, you have to admit that, right?

Before Ginny could answer, her door swung open for the third time, revealing Josiah Miles, "Ms. Weasley, I don't mean to be a pest, but I know you have those files. You were the one on the Huitt case and thats the last time they were used. The files are not in storage, therefore they have to be here."

Ginny stifled a groan, "Mr. Miles, I'm doing my best to locate the files, but as you can see, I'm a bit busy at the moment." She gestured to her mother and Luna.

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood, it's good to see you both," Mr. Miles extended a hand to both women. "How is Arthur doing? I haven't had a chance to pop up to his office in a while and say hi."

"Oh, he's doing just fine," Molly said, smiling, "He's retiring at the end of the year, as I'm sure you heard, so he's just been busy tying up some loose ends in the office."

"Of course," Mr. Miles said, understandingly, "I don't know what the department will do without him."

Once again, Ginny's office door swung open and Marie entered, surprised by all the people in the office. She quickly handed Ginny a large to go cup of coffee and a few phone messages before saying, "Ms. Weasley, there's a man here to see you."

"Send him in," Ginny said, sagging down into her chair. Luna, Mr. Miles and her mother were discussing the recent changes in the department. It wasn't worth her time to interrupt them. Marie entered the office again, followed by the last person Ginny expected to see in her office. "Malfoy," she said, surprised. She stood up, quickly, riffling some of the papers on her desk.

The others in the room fell silent, watching them closely.

Draco eyed the others in the room before saying, "Oh, Molly, how are you? Thank you for last night. My mother and I had a wonderful time."

"I'm so glad darling," Molly patted his hand gently, "I was just telling Luna here how much I've enjoyed spending time with Narcissa. She's such a lovely woman."

"I know she's enjoyed spending time with you." He nodded his head politely at Luna, "It's nice to see you, Luna." She smiled back at him before he turned to Mr. Miles. "I'm afraid we haven't met."

"This is Mr. Miles," Ginny said dully, "He works down the hall."

"Mr. Malfoy, it's nice to meet you," Mr. Miles extended a hand.

Draco shook it and smiled before turning to Ginny, "It looks like you're rather busy, I can just come back later and –,"

"No!" He was simultaneously interrupted by Luna, Molly and Ginny.

Ginny cleared her throat, "No, thats fine, everyone was just leaving." Molly and Luna left quickly, saying goodbye, but Mr. Miles stood in the door stubbornly for a few minutes. Ginny sighed, "I'll try to find those files later, Mr. Miles. I will get them to you as soon as I can." He sighed and left, begrudgingly. "Would you like something to drink?" Ginny asked Draco.

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

She turned to Marie, "I think we'll be fine, Marie. Can you shut the door on your way out." When the door finally shut, Ginny sighed and said, "Quiet. Finally." She opened her eyes and smiled at Draco, "What can I do for you?"

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Excuse me?" she said after a moment.

"A walk," he glanced around her office, "It looks like you could use a break."

"Yes," she smiled, "That sounds wonderful."

She took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air of the small park they had found. They walked side by side in silence. After exchanging pleasantries as they left the Ministry, Ginny found that she didn't know what to say to the tall man walking beside her. He looked relaxed as they made their way across a grassy area; he had his hands tucked deeply into the pockets of his grey slacks. His dark blue shirt was tucked in, and he had a blazer slung over one arm. His sleeves were rolled up, unceremoniously and his blonde hair moved in the wind. Ginny was surprised he wasn't freezing. She was bundled in her wool peacoat with gloves on her hands and a scarf around her neck. Her feet were tucked into lined boots, but she could still feel the cold seeping through.

They found a small bench hidden in a grove of trees and Draco gestured for her to sit down. She followed him over and they sat side by side, still in silence.

"I wanted to apologize for last night," he said quietly.

"What about last night?" she asked, puzzled.

"My mum seems determined to set me up with a woman come hell or high water," he sighed and relaxed back against the bench, his long legs stretched out in front of him. "It seems like she's tied your mother up in it as well and now they seem to be pushing us together."

"It's not just your mum," Ginny said, sighing, "My mum has been doing this for years now. No matter what I say or do, she has her mind set on finding me the perfect man to marry." She slumped back as well, letting her shoulders sag, "She doesn't seem to understand. If I fall in love I want to do it on my own time, with a person I choose. Not her."

"Exactly," Draco agreed. "I've been telling my mum the same thing. She says that I'm 27 now, the perfect age for marriage and if I don't get on it soon I'll die a bachelor."

"It's better than dying an old maid," Ginny teased.

He smirked at her, but his smile faded and he said slowly, "So," Draco cleared his throat, "That brings me to the reason I came to talk to you today. I have a question for you." He paused, "It's more of a favor, really."

"Go on," Ginny said.

"Well," he paused again. Was he nervous? "I'm sure you know about the Founder's Ball this Saturday?" She nodded. "Well," he cleared his throat again, "As luck would have it, I don't have a date. And normally that wouldn't bother me, but since my mum has been making a big deal about finding a woman and such," he paused and cleared his throat again. "She's been pestering me all week and then after dinner the other night she started getting more ideas about the two of us and –," he took a deep breath. "I guess, what I'm getting to is, would you care to join me as my date for the Founder's Ball on Saturday?"

"Because our mums wants us to go together?" she teased.

"No," he chuckled and smiled softly, "I think I would really enjoy your company." He paused, "And, to be completely honest, I think your the first woman my mum has tried to set me up with who hasn't gone completely mad and looney over the idea of me. It's a bit of a relief, really, and I thought we could go to the ball as friends. I know it's short notice, so if you can't make it, I completely understand."

"I would love to come," she said, surprising herself. She continued quickly, "On two conditions." He looked at her expectantly. "One, we have to leave before desert. They serve the most awful cheesecake at these events and I'd rather just go get something from the bakery around the corner." He smiled and nodded. "And two. I absolutely refuse to dance the Macarena."

Draco laughed, "Deal." He extended his hand and she shook it, attempting to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. The two stood and he walked her back to her office, making plans of picking her up. He didn't know where her apartment was, so she told him just to pick her up at the Burrow. She knew she would regret it, but it would please her mum to see them together. He said his goodbyes and left, leaving her alone.

Ginny fell back into her chair, attempting to rid her stomach of the giddy feelings. Where had those come from? She exhaled loudly, shaking her head to clear her mind, but to no avail. Instead, she decided to busy herself with her work, mentally making a note to pick out a gown for the ball when she got home.

* * *

"Mum, if you start squealing again, I'm going to owl Malfoy and tell him that I'm not going," Ginny said harshly. "This is getting ridiculous. It's just a gown."

"But it's your first date!" Molly said excitedly. She clutched her hands tightly under her chin and bent her knees. Ginny could tell she was resisting the urge to do the little dance she had done earlier when they first arrived at the shop.

"Mum, it's not a date."

"Ginny, it's a date."

"No, it's just two friends attending a social event together because they have no one else to go with," Ginny said, shuffling through more gowns on the rack. "Now will you stop doing that? It looks like you have to use the loo."

"Well when you put it that way it just sounds downright pathetic," Molly said dryly. "Both Narcissa and I agree it's a date."

"I'm starting to regret bringing you along to pick out this gown," Ginny muttered to herself.

"I heard that," Molly said.

Ginny sighed, "Mum, I wish you wouldn't read into these things so much. It's just a gown for a silly ball with a guy who only asked me to go because his mum suggested he do so."

It was Molly's turn to sigh, "Gin, is it that ridiculous to think that a man could be interested in you for you? You're a beautiful girl, you're intelligent and independent. I think you need to give Draco the benefit of the doubt."

"Mum," Ginny sighed, "I am perfectly aware of my good qualities, but this outing has nothing to do with that. Malfoy and I are not dating and have no intention of doing so. We are going as friends and thats that."

Molly pursed her lips and grumbled, looking through more dresses on the rack. Ginny could have sworn she heard her mumble, "Why are you buying a new gown if it's not a date?" but she ignored it.

Ginny had tried to pick a gown out of her own closet, but everything she tried on was wrong. It either didn't fit properly or wasn't appropriate for the event. Finally, she admitted to herself that she needed a new gown, and, against her wishes, she had brought her mother along to help pick one out. If there was one thing Molly could do, it was pick out the perfect gown for the Weasley porcelain skin and flaming red hair. Ginny wouldn't admit to herself that she was excited for the ball now. She was looking forward to getting to know Draco better, solely on a friendship level. He had definitely changed since Hogwarts, not just physically, and he intrigued her.

After what seemed like hours of shopping, Ginny finally settled on a dress and quickly paid for it. This was the moment she was dreading. As they left the shop, Molly turned to her and said, "Now, Gin-bug, I've asked Luna over to help get you ready tomorrow night and I think she's bringing that Brown girl as well. Draco said he was picking you up at six thirty, correct?" Ginny nodded. "Well, why don't you come by around two. We'll have a light lunch and then you can start getting ready."

"Two?!" Ginny exclaimed, "Mum, it's not going to take me four hours to get ready."

Molly gave a slight 'tsk' of disapproval and ignored her, "I think those shoes you wore to the Christmas party last year will go perfectly with this dress, so don't forget them. And try not to eat a big meal this evening. The last thing you want is to look bloated tomorrow night."

"Mum!" Ginny said, exasperated, "This isn't that big of a deal."

Still ignoring her, Molly said, "Alright dear, I need to get home to make dinner, but I will see you promptly at two tomorrow. Love you!" She walked away briskly, leaving Ginny to fume in her wake.

* * *

"Luna, you don't understand!" Ginny said loudly, attempting to project her voice over the noise in the bar, "It's not that I don't like him, I just don't know him. At all!" She was starting to feel like a broken record. How many times had she said that? "I'm sure he's a nice guy," Ron scoffed at that, "but I'm not going to throw myself at a man just because my mum says he's a nice guy."

"No," Luna agreed, "You throw yourself at a man when he is drop dead sexy and seems interested in you."

Ginny grumbled and George laughed at her. "Oh, shut it," she snapped at him. "You two are lucky. She doesn't seem to care what the men in our family do with their lives." She took a swig of her drink, "You could marry Pansy Parkinson and Mum would smile and ask if she had any brothers to hook me up with."

Ron chuckled, "No, we have the opposite problem, Gin. Whoever we date is never good enough for her. She loved Hermione, practically called her a member of the family for seven years. Then we got engaged and suddenly she was questioning everything about our relationship." He sighed, "I'd rather have your end of the stick."

"I'm just avoiding both ends of the stick," George said, grinning. He wrapped his arm around Luna's shoulders. "If mum knows nothing of my personal life, she can't interfere."

Ron, who had just found out about George and Luna, shrugged and said, "Either that or she just thinks your gay."

"Thats fine by me if it keeps her off my back," George laughed.

Everyone laughed and Ginny sighed, "I just wish that she'd stop going on about all this."

"Gin, are you upset that she's trying to hook you up with him or more upset that you think she might be right about him?" George asked cautiously. Ginny gave him an incredulous look and he continued quickly. "She's set you up with how many other men in the last three years? Four? Five? You've always seemed ticked off by it, but you usually just go on a date or two and then end things. Why is it so different with Draco?"

"Well – I just – you see –," Ginny stumbled, looking for a response. Finally she said, "Why are you two not more upset about this? In the past when she was setting me up with men, they were all your friends. People you trusted and liked. Now she's setting me up with a Malfoy and I don't see any concern on your behalf."

"We like Draco," George said. Ron grunted, disagreeing, and George cleared his throat, "Well, most of us do." George touched her shoulder gently, "We all want the best for you Gin and yes, we were all hesitant the first time Mum invited Draco over for dinner, but we've gotten to know him over the last few weeks and he's a decent fellow. At the very least, give him the same opportunity you gave the other guys."

Ginny sighed, "Fine." She quickly finished the rest of her drink. She glanced at her watch, "I'd better get home. Mum wants me at the house promptly at two tomorrow afternoon." She rolled her eyes, "God help me."

* * *

A/N: R&R! Next chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! It's nice to know you are all enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

* * *

Ginny sighed and looked in the mirror at herself. She ran her fingers through her hair, loosening the curls that cascaded halfway down her back. She leaned forward to inspect her face closely. She smudged away some of the eye makeup Lavender Brown had applied. It was too much. The last thing Ginny wanted to do was look gaudy. She shook her head and sighed again. Was she doing the right thing? Luna, Lavender and Molly had spent the afternoon primping her. Her makeup was done and her hair. Luna had given her a manicure and pedicure and Lavender had deep conditioned her hair so that the dark auburn red glistened in the light. The only thing left to do was put on her dress. Her golden eye makeup made her eyes shine back at her in the mirror. She didn't want to admit to herself that she was nervous, but she was. The whole afternoon she had put on an abrasive front, ignoring all questions from the other women.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ginny jumped, surprised. She cleared her throat and said, "One minute."

"Ok, sweetie," Molly's voice said through the door, "Don't take too long though. We need to get you in your dress before Draco gets here!"

"Of course," Ginny muttered, not caring if her mother heard her or not. Trying to put on a smile she made a few faces in the mirror. Chuckling at herself she unlocked the door and let herself out. Through her childhood bedroom's window she could see snow billowing around the yard. It had been snowing all day. It frosted over all the windows and hid the yard from view. It was a white blanket over the countryside. Even though Ginny hated cold weather and snow, she had to admit it was beautiful. A fresh cup of cocoa sat on the bedside table and Ginny picked it up and sipped it carefully. Molly bustled into the room a few minutes later, smiling when she saw her only daughter staring out the window, mesmerized by the snowflakes tumbling chaotically to the ground.

"Are you ready for your dress, darling?" Molly asked, interrupting the peace Ginny's mind had finally found.

"Oh," Ginny said, shaking her head to clear her mind, "Yes, of course." She set her cocoa down again and helped her mum pull it out of the closet. The deep blue dress flowed out; the silk slipping through their hands. It was a simple cut, hugging her body tightly to her mid thigh before dropping into a beautiful train. It was strapless, leaving her shoulders exposed and vulnerable. She held it up to her body as Molly zipped it up. The older woman cast a charm on the gown, binding it tightly to Ginny's body to avoid it slipping down. Ginny ran her fingers through her hair again, turning to examine herself in the mirror. "What do you think?" She asked her mum.

Molly smiled up at her, and Ginny almost rolled her eyes when she saw tears in the older woman's eyes. "You look beautiful, Gin."

Luna appeared in the doorway, grinning, "Gin, Draco is downstairs."

"Right," Ginny said, awkwardly, "I guess that means I need to go down there."

"Don't be nervous," Molly said, comfortingly, "You're going to stun him."

"Mum, I'm not nervous," Ginny protested, but the butterflies in her stomach told her otherwise. "I have no reason to be nervous. We're just going to a social event as friends. There's no reason to be nervous."

"Of course, darling," Molly smiled, knowingly. She straightened Ginny's hair and said, "Since you're not nervous, there should be no issue going downstairs."

"Right," Ginny said again. She knew she was being ridiculous. Taking a deep breath she made her way out of the room and down the stairs. When she reached the kitchen she smiled at Draco who was leaning against the counter, sipping a cup of tea with Arthur.

"Gin-bear, you look beautiful," Arthur smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Dad," she smiled up at him before looking to Draco, "Are you ready to go?" He nodded, wordlessly. "Great." She grabbed her black peacoat from the back of a chair at the dining room table and pulled it on. "Wait, Mum? Where are my shoes?"

"Here," Molly grabbed her shoes from the front door and handed them to her.

Ginny pulled on her silver heels and turned to Draco, smiling, "Shall we?" He nodded again and offered her his arm. She took it and they walked outside to the porch, avoiding the snow banks.

"You don't mind apparating, I hope?" he asked, "It's a bit snowy to fly."

"Of course," she chuckled. With a 'pop' they disappeared and, within seconds, they were in the entrance hall of the Ministry's event center. He took her coat and checked it in along with his. He offered her his arm again and she took it, letting him lead her into the ballroom. It was a spectacular room, she had to admit. With three story high ceilings, it was shaped like a large 'x' with a balcony running along it's entirety. Chandeliers adorned the ceilings, with an overlarge, extravagant chandelier at the center of the room. The chandelier in the middle hung above a large fountain.

Draco caught sight of her admiring the room and said, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's gorgeous," Ginny said, her eyes still appreciating the large space.

"I think our table is this way," he said, steering her around the fountain. There were table cloth adorned tables in the wings of the room while a large dance floor had been cleared around the fountain. Draco found their table and pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you," she smiled at him. He smiled back and sat next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before she said, "You clean up nicely, Malfoy."

He smirked at her, "You know, you can call me Draco."

"Right," she paused, "Draco." She smiled and he smiled back at her. The two fell into a comfortable silence, looking around the room at the parade of people around them. Ginny snuck a glance at him, admiring what she saw. He had opted for a black tux instead of the customary dress robes. It was tailored to his body, accentuating his broad shoulders. He had a crisp white button up on underneath, but hadn't bothered to wear a tie. Instead his shirt was unbuttoned to his mid chest, giving Ginny a peek of his muscular chest. She could see a muggle watch peeking out from his sleeve. His hair hung loose over his forehead, almost falling into his eyes. His steel colored eyes made quick work of the room, taking in his surroundings and assessing each area thoroughly. Before she could look away, his eyes turned to her and locked on her face. He had caught her looking at him. Smirking, he winked at her playfully. She grinned back at him.

"Tell me what you've been up to the last few years," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"Nothing of much interest," she said, shrugging. "After I left Hogwarts I took an internship in Dad's department at the Ministry. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do then, so I thought that would be a good place to start. From there I got a job as an assistant to Nathan Phillian. He was the head of the Magical Regulations department. I worked there for a few years before finally getting my current position in Spell Regulation. I'm head of my subdivision, but I would love to have Nathan's job. He's retiring in a few months and I plan on applying as soon as they start taking applications."

"Thats impressive," Draco said honestly. "How many department heads are women now a days?"

"I can think of three off the top of my head," Ginny said. "They're rare, but I have hope."

"I think you'll be great at it," he said smiling.

She smiled back at him, "After years of regulating my older brothers, I'm more than qualified to regulate the rest of the magical community."

He chuckled, "I can imagine."

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" he said, smirking. She gave him a look and he said, "Oh, you mean, what have I been doing the last nine years?" She nodded and he sighed, saying, "Do you have all night?"

"Does it look like I have anything better to do?" she teased.

"Alright," he shook his head, "If you'd really like to know." He took a deep breath. "After the war my father disappeared. No one could find him, so they finally just declared him dead, assuming he died in the war. That left all of the Malfoy holdings and businesses in the hands of my mum. I love my mother dearly, but the woman knows nothing of business. I spent a few years behind the scenes, getting everything back up and running. My father really ran the business into the ground. When I turned twenty four my mum decided it was time that I inherited everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, all of it. I took over as head of Malfoy Industries and all it's subsequent businesses. My mum moved into a cottage in the country and left me to move into Malfoy Mansion," he shrugged, "I never knew what I was going to do with the rest of my life, but luckily this seemed to come as second nature."

"You live in a mansion? By yourself? Doesn't it get lonely?"

"A bit," he shrugged again, "But I'm not there most of the time anyway. I usually go to work early and come home late."

"Still sounds lonely," she said again. He looked up at her and she almost flinched at his expression. It wasn't harsh; he obviously wasn't angry, but the look in his eyes was almost – looking into her soul. She looked away from him quickly and muttered awkwardly, "Well, I mean, I don't know. I could be completely wrong, maybe you have a dog to keep you company or something. Or maybe a horse? I hear they're great company –"

He chuckled and glanced across the room, "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure," she sighed, relieved that he had stopped her from babbling more. He stood and offered her his hand, which she took cautiously. He led her over to the fountain where numerous couples were already dancing. When they arrived he turned to face her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He took her left hand in the other while she rested her right on his shoulder.

She was surprised he was such a good dancer, and she told him so, which made him smile. "After the war my mum and I attended quite a few social functions in order to get Malfoy Industries back on it's feet. It became a requirement of me to dance with all the little old witches in the room." Ginny laughed, her red curls bouncing in the light. "So," he said, making light conversation, "Whats your middle name?"

She scrunched her nose up, "Molly. You?"

"Lucius," he smirked, "I think I've got you beat on worst namesake ever."

"I could think of worse," she smiled. "Favorite color?"

"Green. You?"

"Blue. Favorite subject at Hogwarts?" she watched his face as he thought for a second.

"Potions," he said. She opened her mouth, but he cut her off, "And no, it wasn't because Snape liked me." She stuck her tongue out at him, jokingly and he laughed. "You?"

"Definitely Charms."

"Oh yes. I remember being at the end of a bat bogey hex at school once," he chuckled, "I definitely made sure to stay on your good side after that." She laughed and felt herself relax as they settled into comfortable conversation.

Two hours later found them leaving the ball, still laughing. He grabbed their coats and helped put hers on before they walked out into the snow. Ginny held her dress up off the ground and she lifted her face to the sky, letting the flakes land on her face.

"That feels so nice," she sighed, "It was hot in there." He nodded in agreement and watched her as she spun around in the snow. When she finally stopped she stumbled, dizzy, and the next thing she knew, his arms were around her, steadying her. "Oh –," she paused, and looked up at him. Their bodies were pressed tightly together. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he smirked down at her, "Now, where is this great bakery you were talking about?" She grinned and led him down around the corner to her favorite bakery.

* * *

It was close to one am when Ginny finally arrived at the door of her apartment. They had stayed at the bakery talking until close to eleven thirty before the manager kicked them out. After that they had slowly meandered the twenty blocks to her apartment. They had talked and laughed the whole way. It amazed her how comfortable she was with him. Just hearing him laugh put her mind at ease. As she unlocked the door, she turned back to say goodbye to Draco. He had been the perfect gentleman and walked her home. "I had a good time tonight," she said, smiling at him.

"I did too," he said, "But don't tell my mum that or she'll start planning our wedding."

Ginny laughed, "My mum would do the same."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night at the Burrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." She walked into her apartment and started to shut the door. He turned to walk away and before she knew it she said, "Wait, Draco."

He turned back to her, "Yeah?"

She froze. What exactly did she call after him for. Finally, after a minute of silence she said quickly, "Would you like to come in?"

Draco smirked, "Definitely."

Ginny opened the door again and he walked in, brushing his shoes off on the mat. "Sorry, it's a bit dark in here, let me try and find a light." She found the light switch and flicked it on, but stopped when she saw a bulging shape on her couch, covered with a blanket. She looked back at Draco who had pulled his wand out of his pocket. Ginny also pulled hers out and pinched the edge of the blanket, getting ready to yank it off. He nodded and she yanked the blanket off, screaming as someone toppled to the floor.

"Gods, Gin, shut up!"

"George?" Ginny put her wand down and stared at her older brother who lay sprawled on the floor. "Were you asleep on my couch?"

"Yes, and I would still be there if you hadn't screamed at me like a banshee," he growled, picking himself off the floor. He threw the blankets on the couch and sat back down.

"Is everything alright?" Ginny sat next to him on the couch.

"No," he dropped his head into his hands and massaged his temples. "After you left for the ball, Mum invited me and Ron over for dinner. Luna was there and I hadn't seen her in a few days, so we tried to sneak away to..." he paused, "catch up a bit. The next thing I know, Mum is yelling at us and demanding an explanation and Luna was in tears. Mum started insisting that we have 'a plan' so we both left. I tried to go home, but Mum followed me, so I just came here. I don't think she'll consider looking here until tomorrow afternoon at least."

"Oh dear," Ginny rubbed his back gently, "Do you think Luna is alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure she's fine," George caught sight of Draco standing by the door. He looked at Ginny and raised his eyebrows, "I take it your evening went well?"

"Oh shush," Ginny smacked his shoulder gently, "Can I make you a cup of tea?"

"I'm wide awake now, so I might as well," George huffed, "Care to join us Draco?"

"I don't want to keep you up if you're tired," Draco said politely.

"Don't be ridiculous," George waved away his excuse, "Have a seat." Ginny went into the kitchen and put the pot on for tea. She leaned against the door frame, looking into the living room while she waited for it to boil. George was arguing with Draco, "No, no, no! If he had cast that spell instead he would have ended up blowing his own head off and we all know it!"

"That's completely wrong!" Draco shot back, "That spell would have bought him time to get up and get away. He didn't need to beat the guy, he just needed to get away from him!"

Ginny smiled softly. Luna did have a point, Draco fit in perfectly with her family.

* * *

A/N: Chapter Four Coming Soon! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was more stressful than Ginny had planned for it to be. George and Draco had stayed up talking until well into the early morning. She had finally decided to go to bed around three and had no idea when Draco had gone home. Around nine thirty she finally got out of bed, stretching and tucking her feet into her slippers. Stumbling out of her room and into the hall, she made her way to the kitchen, making note of George's soft snores from the couch. She settled at the table with a cup of coffee and the Sunday morning paper.

A short while later, she heard a few abrupt snorts from the living room and her disheveled older brother walked into the kitchen shortly after. He grunted at her cheerful greeting and poured himself a cup of coffee before collapsing in a chair across from her.

"Luna owled a while ago," Ginny said, "She's going to stop by in a bit."

"Good," George nodded, sipping his coffee. "I was starting to get worried about her."

Ginny nodded in response and they fell into a comfortable silence, each reading a separate part of the paper. There was a soft knock on her front door and George went to answer it. From the kitchen Ginny could hear the soft rumble of his voice and a few minutes later he and Luna appeared in the kitchen. "Coffee?" Ginny asked Luna and the blonde woman nodded. Ginny handed her a mug and the three sat at the table again. George wrapped his arm around Luna and she curled against his chest.

Although she knew about their relationship, Ginny had never really seen them together. They stayed away from each other at all family events and even when the three of them went out they kept it casual. But now, watching George kiss Luna's forehead and wind a strand of her hair around his finger, Ginny had to admit they were perfect for each other.

"How are you holding up?" George asked Luna, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I love your mum, but some of the things she said last night were just awful."

"I know, love," he kissed her forehead again.

"What did she say?" Ginny asked, curiously.

Luna shrugged again, "That he was wasting his time with me when he could meet a real woman that he could marry and how loose I must be that I gave it up so quickly."

"Thats not true," George said seriously, "It took me months to get her in bed."

Luna smiled softly, and leaned back against him again, "It just hurt."

"Just give her time," Ginny patted her hand gently, "She'll come around."

George started to say something, but he was interrupted by Ginny's fireplace lighting up and Molly stepping through into the living room. "There you are!" she stormed into the kitchen, "I have been looking for you all night, George Weasley. How dare you walk out of our house like that! I can't imagine you doing anything more impolite!"

"Mum, I left because you were shouting at the woman I love!" George yelled back, standing up. Luna stayed seated, not looking at Molly. George kept a hand on her shoulder as he said, "And look here, Mum, we didn't tell you about our relationship for a reason. You overreact every time one of us gets involved with someone. I don't know what you think Luna and I are doing, but you have no right calling her a cheap harlot! For your information, I plan on marrying her, weather you like it or not!" He turned to Luna, leaving Molly in stunned silence, "C'mon, love, lets get out of here." Luna took his hand and they left quickly, leaving Molly to glare at Ginny.

"Ginevra Weasley! You knew I was looking for him and you didn't owl me immediately to tell me he was here!" Molly yelled harshly, "I have never been more disappointed in you, young lady!"

"Mum! I was out with Draco all evening, I didn't even know George was here until I got home late! I wouldn't owl you at one in the morning so you could come here and wake all my neighbors up with your yelling!" Ginny huffed and threw their dirty coffee mugs in the sink before storming out of the kitchen towards her bedroom.

"Wait, you were out until one in the morning?" Molly asked, following Ginny down the hallway to her bedroom.

Ginny cursed herself. She hadn't meant to tell her mum that. "I don't know. I think it might have been around that time when I got home."

Molly squealed excitedly, "So you and Draco had a good time?"

"Really, Mum?" Ginny asked, exasperated, "Two seconds ago you were yelling at George about dating someone and now you're back to trying to hook me up with Draco? You really can't let this go, can you?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Molly said, not sounding sorry at all, "I just think you and Draco would be wonderful together. Narcissa agrees with me."

Ginny rolled her eyes and sifted through the clothes in her closet, "Mum, I really don't have time to discuss this. I need to get in the shower. And I'm sure you need to get home and start getting things ready for dinner."

"Of course," Molly said, "Why don't you get ready and then come help me with dinner?"

"Mum, I have a lot of things I need to do today!" Ginny said, trying not to sound whiney. Molly gave her a look and she sighed, "Fine. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Wonderful," Molly started to leave, but she turned back and said, "Oh, and why don't you wear that lovely dress you wore for Percy's birthday last year? You know, the dark purple one? I think Draco would love it on you."

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'm leaving!" Molly headed towards the fireplace in the living room, but first she yelled back, "Don't forget to shave your legs sweetie!"

Ginny let out a yell of frustration and fell back on her bed, throwing a pillow at the door. She lay there for a few minutes, fuming, before she dragged herself back out of bed and into the bathroom.

* * *

She flooed into the living room of the Burrow an hour later. "You know, Mum," she called from the living room, "I don't know what you expect me to help with this early. It's only eleven. Dinner isn't until four!" She walked into the kitchen, "It's not like we're cooking for –," she looked up and stopped, mid sentence. The sight that met her eyes made her mouth drop open.

Draco stood in the kitchen with Molly. He had a rolling pin in his hands and Molly was standing behind him. He looked up at Ginny as she entered and she couldn't help seeing the look of utter distaste on his face as Molly said, "See, thats a good try, Draco dear, but why don't you let me take over now." She took the rolling pin out of his hands saying, "Oh hi Ginny. I have stuff for you to do, just let me roll out this pie crust."

Draco turned to talk to Ginny caught a glimpse of the lacy white apron he had tied around his waist. She started to laugh and he said, "Don't say a word."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still laughing.

"My mum sent me over to help," he said dryly. "When she barged into my chambers at nine this morning I thought it was a true emergency. I got here about an hour ago and was handed this apron." He gestured at himself, and said sarcastically "At least I kept the flour off my nice khakis."

Ginny laughed again, attempting to cover her mouth and stop, but she couldn't. "You look so –," she paused, trying to think of the right word.

"Ridiculous?" he supplied.

"No," she grinned, "Adorable."

"Really?" he said, looking down at it. He thought about it for a second and said, "I do like when women think I'm adorable. Maybe I need to get one of these for myself." He smiled as Ginny laughed even harder.

Molly put them both to work in the kitchen, making every effort to give them tasks they had to do together. Ginny would never admit it to her mum, but she appreciated Draco's company while they worked. They talked and laughed, often ignoring Molly's hints at them dating. They had even enjoyed a snowball fight when she had asked them to run into the village nearby for more butter.

* * *

When Luna and George got there a few minutes before four, they found Draco and Ginny laying on the living room floor on their stomachs, side by side, flipping through one of Arthur's old books. Luna raised her eyebrows, instantly noticing how one of Draco's feet was tangled with one of Ginny's.

"You two look like you're having fun," George said, surprising them. Ginny stood up quickly, hugging both of them.

"How are you guys doing?" she asked, gently touching Luna's arm.

"Well," Luna looked up at George, grinning. She turned back to Ginny and said excitedly, "We're getting married!"

"What?!" Ginny asked, excitedly. She was very aware of Draco standing behind her.

"Yeah," George said happily, "After we left your place this morning we spent a few hours talking and realized that we want to spend the rest of our lives together. So, we decided to get married."

"Congratulations," Draco said, shaking George's hand, "When's the big day?"

"Tomorrow," Luna said, catching both Draco and Ginny off guard.

"What?" Ginny repeated, "But that gives you no time to plan or invite people."

"We don't have to plan anything," Luna said, "We already scheduled an appointment at the Ministry for tomorrow. All we need is two witnesses."

"We were hoping you guys would do it," George said quietly.

"Of course," Ginny said, hugging them both again.

"Wouldn't miss it," Draco said, smiling.

"Thank you," Luna smiled up at George again and leaned against him. "This means the world to us."

"Are you telling anybody else?" Draco asked.

"No," George said, "At least, not yet." Draco and Ginny nodded, understanding, but at that moment Molly hustled them back into the kitchen to help get the table set.

* * *

Dinner was more relaxed than Ginny expected it to be. Molly had started to calm down once more people got there, and eventually they were all able to sit down and enjoy the meal. Between bites, Bill was telling her about his new assignment at work. She was listening, but she couldn't help noticing Draco's thigh pressed tightly against hers on her other side. He was turned away from her, talking to her father about brooms.

"So, I hear Mum is trying to set you up with him," Bill said quietly, catching Ginny's attention again.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

Bill motioned to Draco with his eyes and Ginny nodded. "I'm sorry Gin, I wish Mum would leave you alone."

"It's not that bad," Ginny admitted. "He's a decent guy. I've had a good time getting to know him."

"Oh really?" Bill asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't you start with that too," Ginny huffed, "George and Luna are already on my case about it."

Bill laughed, catching Draco's attention. When Draco looked at him questioningly, Bill said, "Gin and I were just discussing my mother's ideas about you two."

Draco rolled his eyes, "My mum is in the same boat. When got back to the Mansion last night after the ball, she was asleep in the forward lounge, waiting to hear how our evening went. When I tried to sneak past her she woke up and lectured me about keeping a lady out late. Then she followed me through the house begging to hear what had happened."

Ginny and Bill laughed. "I feel bad for you two," Bill said, chuckling.

Draco smiled at Ginny, "It's not too bad." He winked at her and her stomach jumped. She smiled back and took another bite of her dinner.

* * *

After the last dish was cleared and the table had been wiped down, everyone made their way into the living room to digest before desert. Ginny, however, was able to sneak away. She boiled a cup of water and made herself some tea before curling up on the swinging chair on the porch. She wrapped a blanket tightly around herself and enjoyed the quiet snow fall in the yard.

She inhaled deeply, feeling the steam from her tea clear her head. The last few days had been hectic; and now Luna and George were getting married. It was hard to believe.

"What are you thinking about?" the voice made her jump, nearly spilling her tea. Draco leaned against the doorframe, his deep grey eyes locked on hers. He looked relaxed with his hands deep in his pockets. He had his coat on, but it wasn't buttoned up. Ginny could see his breath in the cold night air. It was distinct against the black sky behind him. "Well?" he prodded.

"What?" she stuttered, "Oh, what am I thinking about." She looked away from him, "George and Luna."

"Yeah," he came to sit next to her on the bench, leaning back and letting his long lets stretch out in front of him. How tall was he, she wondered. Six two? Six three? "I couldn't stop thinking about them at dinner."

"I understand why they're doing it, but it's sad that the whole family can't be there," she shrugged. "I can't imagine getting married without them. Especially my mum."

"Even though she drives you mad?"

She chuckled, "She drives me mad, yes, but I know it's because she cares." She sighed, "She just has her own – frustrating – way of showing it."

Draco laughed, "You can say that again." He paused, "I guess the same goes for my mum. Even though my father was awful to her, she still loved him and I know thats all she wants for me. To find someone I love that I can spend the rest of my life with." Ginny looked up from her tea at him as he continued. "She's still young, she's only in her fifties, but I'm her only child. She doesn't have anyone else to worry over."

Ginny smiled, "She's lucky. First my mum just had the seven of us. Then Fred was killed, but after that the family just kept growing. Now she has four daughters in law, soon to be five with Luna, and six grand kids." She took a deep breath, "I should be the last of her worries, but she always seems to find time to make sure I'm doing alright." She paused, letting the cold air sweep over them again, "I don't know how she does it. After Harry, she just seemed determined to find someone for me," she trailed off.

"What happened with you and Potter?" he asked, hesitantly.

"I barely remember half of it," she chuckled, "It was such a whirlwind time." He didn't say anything, waiting patiently for her to go on. "We dated for a while after the war was over. I don't know if he actually liked me or if he just needed a date to all the parties," Draco chuckled, "but it seemed like we were going to end up together. My family was ecstatic. He was practically already a Weasley and my parents love him."

"So what happened?"

Ginny smiled weakly, "We talked about getting married and he said something about how when we got married we could buy a house and settle down and have kids. He said I wouldn't have to work anymore; I could just stay home with the kids. I thought about it for a long time. It took me days to finally realize what was wrong and when it finally hit me it was so obvious." Ginny paused, "The idea of marrying Harry was boring." She took a sip of her tea. "Harry is a great man, but I didn't want to settle down. Yes, eventually I would love kids, but I want to spend a few years being married before I'm a mum. I wanted to have butterflies in my stomach again, you know?" She turned to look at Draco and was surprised how close their faces were. "I want to be in love with the man marry," she said slowly.

"And you didn't love him?" he asked. His eyes made their way from her eyes to her lips and back up again.

"No," she whispered. She could feel his breath on her face, and she could smell him. God, how had she not noticed how good he smelled before now? He was leaning closer, she could feel their weight shifting on the chair. As if her body was magnetized to his she felt herself leaning towards him. Her eyes fluttered shut while her heart beat out of her chest, her pulse racing.

His left hand gently cupped her cheek, tilting her head up. They were so close she could feel his shirt brushing against her hand. Her knuckles grazed the muscles of his chest. He was so close, her senses were overpowered by him and –

"Ginny!" Molly's voice carried from the living room to them, startling Ginny. Draco jumped, also surprised, upsetting her mug of tea which went flying. Ginny tried to grab it, but it went toppling over, drenching both of them in hot tea.

"I'm sorry!" she stood up quickly, trying to dab the tea dry off his shirt. The sudden absence of her weight made the swing jerk to one side, sending Draco headfirst over the armrest. By time Molly got to the door, she found Ginny apologizing profusely while Draco lay in a heap on the porch, laughing.

"What's going on out here?" she demanded, "Ginny I've been calling for you for five minutes now. I need your help serving desert."

"I'm sorry, Mum, it's just –," Ginny paused, watching Draco right himself, "We had a bit of an accident."

"Are you alright Draco?" Molly helped him stand, "Oh dear, look at your shirt. Take that off, I'll get it cleaned up. I'm sure Ron has a shirt upstairs you can use, I'll go grab it."

"I'm fine, Molly. Don't worry," Draco said, still laughing.

"Don't be silly," Molly said, waving him away, "Just give me your shirt. It won't take any time at all."

"Alright, if you insist," he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, making Ginny's eyes widen while her face flushed a dark red. He stripped his shirt off and Ginny tried to make herself look away, but his toned chest had her mesmerized. He handed his shirt to Molly, thanking her. She hurried inside to grab him a shirt from Ron's old room. Draco cleared his throat and Ginny's eyes snapped up to his face. "I don't mean to distract you," he teased.

"I – um – sorry – I-I should go change as well," she gestured at herself to show that she too was covered in tea. "I'm just – uh – going to go grab some – um – some –," she stopped, unable to think of the word.

"Clothes" he supplied.

"Yes – that – clothes," she cleared her throat, "from my old room. I'll be right back." She practically fled from the porch. She raced upstairs, ignoring her mum as she passed her. The door to her old room was ajar and she tore inside before shutting it behind her and leaning against it.

"Ginny, what the hell was that?!" she hissed at herself, "You were blabbering like an idiot! Come on, you've seen a half naked man before," she paused and then groaned, "But those half naked halves weren't nearly as nice as _that_ one." She groaned again and dropped her head against the door, "You idiot. And he was just about to kiss you too!" her stomach jumped, excited. "God, whats wrong with me!" she put her face in her hands and threw herself on the bed.

Luckily the rest of the evening went smoothly. After fifteen or twenty minutes she made her way back downstairs, having pulled on an old Quidditch t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Draco was back in the living room laughing with her brothers while her father helped her mum cut up the pies for desert.

"Are you alright, Gin-bug?" Molly asked, not looking up from her pie. "Both you and Draco seemed a bit off out on the porch earlier. Did something happened?"

"No, Mum, nothing happened," Ginny said quietly, "We were just talking."

"Whatever you say, sweetie," Molly gave her a knowing smile and Ginny groaned. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

A/N: R&R please! Hope you're all enjoying it!


	5. Chapter 5

"Luna, what do you want me to wear today" Ginny asked, setting a cup of steaming tea in front of her friend.

Luna shrugged, sleep still in her eyes, "Doesn't matter to me. What about that pretty lacy blue dress?" Ginny chuckled to herself as Luna stifled a yawn. It was close to seven am and Luna had stopped by to discuss her big day with Ginny. "I think it would be nice."

"Let me go see if I can find it," Ginny made her way to her room and swung open her closet doors. It seemed like she had spent more time dressing up the last few days than she had the entire month before.

"How was the rest of your evening?" Luna called from the kitchen.

Ginny smiled to herself, "It was fine."

"And?"

"And nothing!" Ginny laughed. "After desert we all sat around talking for a few hours and then everybody left." Luna and George had left shortly after dinner due to the tension between them and Molly. She pulled the dress out of the back of her closet and brought it into the kitchen, holding it up in front of her, "This one?"

"Yeah," Luna smiled, "That and those cute strap heels you have. You know, the little Mary Jane heels?"

"The cream ones?"

"Yes, those," Luna said, grinning. "You look so beautiful in that color. Wait until he sees you in that."

Ginny let her hand drop, "Luna! I'm trying to get dressed for your wedding, not for Draco!" She huffed, laying the dress over the back of one of the kitchen chairs and throwing herself in another, "I wish that you guys would just leave this alone! If something is going to happen between us, it's going to happen on our own time! I mean, just because we almost –," she stopped mid-sentence, immediately regretting the words that came out of her mouth.

"You almost?!" Luna cried out excitedly, "You almost what?!"

Ginny cleared her throat, "We almost nothing. I wan't going to say anything." Luna glared at her expectantly and Ginny sighed, "Fine. We almost kissed last night on the porch, ok?"

Luna squealed happily, "Thats so sweet! Why didn't you?"

"Mum yelled and interrupted us," Ginny said, trying not to sound too disappointed. "Anyway, it's probably best that nothing happens between us anyway."

"Because you're not interested?" Luna asked seriously.

"Exactly," Ginny said, nodded determinedly.

"Not even a little bit?"

"Nope."

"A tiny bit?"

"Nope."

"Although you have to admit, he is incredibly sexy," Luna said.

Ginny let out a soft groan, "Gods, Luna, you should have seen him take his shirt off last night." Luna started laughing and Ginny stamped her foot, "You tricked me!"

"I knew you were attracted to him!"

"Of course I'm attracted to him," Ginny said blatantly, "Any sane heterosexual woman would be." She sighed, "But that doesn't mean anything, Luna. Just because I'm attracted to him doesn't mean it would ever work between us. Not to mention we don't even know if he's interested in me at all."

"Oh, he is," Luna said brashly, "Everyone can see it." Ginny gave her a puzzled look, "Except for you, of course. Gin, when he's at the Burrow, he's polite and he's funny. He cracks jokes with your dad and helps your mum in the kitchen. But when you're there? When you're there he smiles. It's a real, honest to goodness, smile. And he doesn't do that when you're not there." Ginny tried to rid her face of the dopey smile she knew was there, but it was useless. Her heart had picked up speed just hearing Luna talk about him. "And that silly smile?" she pointed to Ginny's face, "That's the smile that you get every time you're around him."

Ginny giggled, "Fine. Alright. I kind of like him. It's hard not to."

"Thats all I wanted," Luna smiled, "Just for you to admit that to yourself."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her best friend and Luna chuckled. "I'm going to go get ready," Ginny threw a towel at her, "I have better things to do than sit around and discuss my pathetic love life!"

Luna laughed, "Fine, I'm heading home, but I'll see you at five!"

Ginny watched her friend go and made her way into the bathroom to get ready. An hour later she walked into the Ministry, waving to the receptionist. She got in an empty elevator and waited for the door to close. Just as the door had started to slide shut a voice called, "Hold the lift!" Ginny grabbed the door, keeping it open, but a moment later she regretted it as Harry joined her.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry smiled at her.

"Hey," she said, unenthusiastically.

"Headed to work?" She nodded, wordlessly. "You look fancy. Is there a special occasion?"

Unable to think of anything else to say, she said, "Draco is taking me out for dinner."

"Oh," Harry fell silent for a few minutes. Finally, he cleared his throat and said, "You two are getting pretty serious, aren't you?"

"What? Oh, no, not really," Ginny said nervously, "We're just friends."

"Your mum seems to think it's more," Harry observed.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Of course she does. Thats what she wants."

"But it's Malfoy," Harry said hesitantly, "Do you really want to get involved with him?"

"It's none of your business, Harry," Ginny said, harshly. "We're not together. We haven't been for years."

"I'm well aware of that, Ginny," Harry said. He sounded so condescending, Ginny wanted to smack him, "But that doesn't mean I can't be concerned for your well being. Malfoy shouldn't be the kind of person you want to be hanging around with. You are a nice young woman, Ginny. You have a lot of potential and you don't need someone like Malfoy dragging you down and getting you in trouble."

"For your information, Harry Potter –," Ginny started to snap at him, but the elevator doors swung open on her floor, revealing Draco standing at the door.

"Hey," he said calmly. He eyed Harry and Ginny, "Everything all right?"

"Yes, we're fine," Ginny said, smoothing her skirt. "Harry was just giving me some relationship advice," she added sarcastically.

"Oh," Draco said awkwardly. Harry scowled at the floor in the corner, not looking up at him. "Well, can I walk you to your office?" he asked Ginny.

"That would be wonderful," Ginny smiled at him and stepped out of the lift, leaving Harry to pout in silence. When the doors slid shut she turned to Draco and asked, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged as they started walking through the halls, "Had some business with another department on your floor. I stopped by your office to say hi, but you weren't there. I didn't realize you were busy," he let his assumptions hang in the air.

Ginny, catching his implications, quickly said, "Oh, no. Harry and I just happened to be in the same lift. I was a bit late because I was chatting with Luna this morning." Draco nodded, but didn't say anything, "Really, Harry is just being a prat."

"How so?"

She sighed, "He seems to have it in his head that you and I are involved and he saw it fit to warn me about socializing with you."

"Oh really?" he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, he's such an idiot," Ginny rolled her eyes. They arrived at her office door and she turned to face him, "He was being so over dramatic about what a bad influence you are and how you're only going to get me in trouble."

He smirked, surprising her and he said silkily, "Well some kinds of trouble are fun." Her mouth dropped open, surprised and he winked at her, "I'll see you at five, Ginny." He turned and sauntered back towards the elevator, leaving her to stare after him, shocked and blushing.

It took her a minute to regain her composure, but she finally was able to find her keys and unlock the door to her office. She slumped against the door; she could practically hear her heart beat out of her chest. A knock on the door made her jump, surprised, and she her hand through her hair before opening it.

"Ms. Weasley?" Marie poked her head in, looking around, "I have your schedule for the day."

"Yes, come in," Ginny opened the door farther, letting the shorter woman in. "I have a few changes I'd like to make to the schedule."

"Thats what Mr. Malfoy told me," Marie said.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, shocked.

Marie shifted her weight uncomfortably, looking uneasy, "He mentioned that you had to attend a family event at five this afternoon and that I should cancel the rest of your evening because you are going out to dinner afterward to celebrate? If that's incorrect, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –," she started mumbling nervously to herself.

"No, no, Marie, that's fine," Ginny said calmly, "Thank you for your help."

"Of course, ma'am," Marie backed out of the office, closing the door quietly behind her.

Draco had made dinner plans for them? Ginny wasn't sure how she felt about that. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the over thinking, but she couldn't help wonder why he had done it. It was probably just like Marie had said, a celebration of Luna and George getting married. Why else would he make dinner plans? Her mind slowly wandered back to what Luna had said just a few hours earlier. Did he like her? Better yet, did she like him? She cursed herself quietly; she was acting like she was back in Hogwarts. She was twenty six years old. She could just ask him if he was interested – no, there was no way she could do that.

Try as she would, it was nearly impossible for her to get any work done with her mind in over drive thinking about Draco. By time four forty five rolled around she had barely gotten through one stack of her work. She sighed and glanced in the small mirror on her wall. She quickly redid the charms on her hair, ensuring that her hair still hung in soft waves down her back. A quick redo of her makeup and she was ready to go. The trip down to the court offices was a short one, it was only four floors down.

Upon her arrival she found Luna and George seated on one of the small benches hand in hand. George had his nice dress robes on while Luna had on an adorable knee length white dress and ballet flats. Her hair was up in an intricate braided bun and she had a sunflower tucked into it. "Luna, you look beautiful," Ginny hugged her friend.

"Thank you," Luna said happily, "I'm so excited!"

Ginny hugged George, "Are you guys ready?"

"Ready? We got here forty five minutes early," George said, chuckling, "We're more than ready."

"Now all we need is Draco," Luna said impatiently.

"We still have fifteen minutes, love, give him some time," George said calmly.

As if on cue, Draco came around the corner, his cloak billowing behind him, "Sorry, I'm not late am I? I had some last minute business to take care of."

"Oh really?" Luna asked, curiously.

"You'll find out soon," Draco said, smiling at her.

A few moments later a judge called their names and they were escorted into a small courtroom. Draco and Ginny stood behind them, watching as the two recited their vows. Ginny could feel the tears start to well in her eyes and she tried her best to hide them. When the judge finally said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife!" George wrapped his arms around Luna and pulled her into a deep kiss while Draco and Ginny applauded loudly. Luna laughed as George picked her up and started to carry her out of the room.

When Draco and Ginny joined them in the hall, George had his arms wrapped around LUna, hugging her. They were both smiling happily while George whispered in Luna's ear.

"I have a bit of a gift for you two," Draco said, surprising everyone. "I know you wanted your wedding to be a secret, but thats no reason we can't celebrate it." He pulled an envelope out of the inside pocket of his robe and handed it to George.

"What is it?" Luna asked as George opened it.

George looked up at Draco, confused, "It's two international floo tickets. What is this Draco?"

"My family owns a privet beach in southern France. It's not much, theres a small cottage there. It's only a few miles out of town from a village, but I thought it would be nice for you guys to get away for a few days. Please make yourselves at home there."

"This is too much," Luna said, hugging Draco, "Thank you."

"This means a lot," George also hugged Draco, "I can't believe you would do this for us."

"Well, there's a bit more," Draco admitted, "When you get there you will enjoy the finest French food and wine prepared by my mother's favorite personal chef and there is transportation lined up for you to take a trip to Marseille for a day."

Luna's mouth was open in surprise, "This is amazing!" She hugged Draco again, "Molly was right to pick you for Ginny, you're a keeper."

Ginny blushed a deep shade of red as Draco looked at her, but she didn't say anything. Draco grinned, teasingly, and said, "Well, I don't mean to be rude, but Ginny and I have some early dinner plans we need to see to."

"Of course," George said, "We need to get home and pack anyway." Luna smiled up at him as he continued, "Thank you for being here, we really appreciate it." He hugged both of them again, as did Luna, and they were on their way.

"Shall we?" Draco asked, offering Ginny his arm.

She took it and he led her downstairs and out of the Ministry. "That was really sweet of you to do," she said quietly.

He shrugged, "It was the least I could do. They've been really welcoming to me the last few weeks."

"Does your family own any other international property?" she asked.

"Not much," he said, helping her put her jacket on before they went outside. "We have a small flat in Paris as well as a manor in the countryside outside of Rome. I believe my mother also inherited an apartment in Venice."

"Venice?" he nodded. "I've always wanted to visit Venice. It just seems so wonderful there."

"It's absolutely beautiful." He led her down a few blocks, but she didn't pay attention to where they were going. She was too distracted listening to him talk about Venice. The way he described things made her heart yearn to travel. When he finally stopped walking, she looked at the building and back at him, confused. They were in front of her apartment.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, puzzled.

"Well, I figured we could stay in for the night," he smiled at her, "Luna and George get to enjoy French food during their entire trip. I may have asked the chef to prepare us some food for tonight. It should be waiting on the table for us."

She smiled up at him and unlocked her door. Just as he said, there were numerous containers of steaming food sitting on her dining room table. Smiling, she pulled two plates out of the cupboard and handed one to him. Five minutes later they were seated in silence, both enjoying their food. When they had finished, he helped her wash the dishes and then challenged her to a game of wizard chess. He had easily beaten her, but not before they had made a wager.

"Now you owe me a story," he teased as he plopped down on the couch. She sat next to him, handing him a glass of wine.

"I'm sure this isn't the kind of story you want to hear after such a wonderful dinner," she said, nonchalantly, attempting to get out of the bet.

He grinned, seeing through her excuse, "You won't get out of this that easily. I won and you agreed to the bet. Whoever lost has to tell the story of their first time having sex."

She groaned and threw her head back against the couch, "Fine. It's nothing exciting really." She thought for a second, "It was in the Room of Requirement right after my graduation from Hogwarts. Harry and I snuck away. I thought it was going to be romantic, but I was thoroughly disappointed." He looked at her, confused, and she sighed, "I've never met a man who approached sex from a mathematical standpoint. It was like he had equations in his head as to how things would work out. If we did it this way, we'd get this result and so on. It was tedious and boring and for the longest time I thought sex was the most falsely advertised thing I had ever experienced."

"Is Harry the only one you've slept with?" he asked.

"That was not included in the bet," she teased, smiling at him and sipping her wine.

"New deal," he said, leaning back on the couch, "I'll tell you about my first time too."

She thought about it for a second before saying, "Deal."

"Alright," he cleared his throat and took a drink of his wine, "January of my sixth year. Pansy Parkinson. In the Potions classroom." Ginny raised her eyes, surprised. "It's not like you'd think. I was there cleaning up for Snape. He'd let me sit in there and do homework if I cleaned up after his first year class. Pansy was there for detention after blowing up her third cauldron in a week. I knew she liked me. I'd known for a while so when she practically threw herself at me, I didn't stop her." He paused, "It wouldn't have been so bad if I had been able to plug my ears. She was squealing like a dying pig." Ginny laughed, but tried to cover it. "Now," he said, "Lets hear it. Who else?"

"Ok, if you insist," she smiled at him. "Seamus Finnigan. Lee Jordan. And most recently, thanks to my mother, Oliver Wood."

"Wood, eh?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah," she nodded, "He and I had an ongoing relationship for about a year." He nodded, silently until she asked, "And you?"

After a moments thought he said, "Daphne Greengrass. Tracey Davis, Amanda Platt, Gemma Farley and Viola Richmand."

"Viola? Wasn't she in my year?" Ginny asked.

He nodded, "She's a nice girl. A bit odd." He cleared his throat again, "You see, she's a pet groomer."

"A pet groomer?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "She shaved dogs for a living. Anyone who does that is bound to go a bit odd eventually." He smirked at her to show he was teasing.

She laughed, "So did any of those girls turn into relationships?" She tried to make it seem like an offhand question, but she was genuinely curious.

"A few of them, yes," Draco said, smirking at her antics. "Pansy and I dated for about a year after the war ended. I thought she was what I wanted, but I soon realized she didn't want me. She wanted my name and my money. When she found out I wasn't going to immediately inherit my father's estates, she threw a fit and left."

"Wow," she said, shocked, "Do you have that issue a lot?"

"People dating me for my money?" She nodded. "Actually, yeah. I do. That and my reputation and connections. A lot of woman hit on me thinking I'll be the perfect advancement in their career." He shrugged, "It comes with the job I guess." He looked at her, "No one has ever used you for anything?"

"Not really, no," she admitted. "I don't really have much to offer someone."

He smiled at her, "I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit." She gave him a puzzled look and he continued. "You're incredibly intelligent. It's obvious that you love your family. You're witty and funny." He paused, "And unbelievably beautiful."

* * *

Ginny awoke with a start, sitting up quickly. Her back creaked in protest. Where was she? She looked around. She was in the living room. Movement behind her made her turn around quickly where she found Draco asleep. He was on his side, leaning against the back of the couch. He had one hand up behind his head and the other still rested on her hip. He adjusted in his sleep before returning to his heavy breathing.

When had they fallen asleep? Ginny thought back to the last thing she could remember. They had stayed up talking about everything. Family, friends, more in depth into their relationships. Even their family pets had been discussed. The last time she had glanced at the clock it had been close to midnight, but now? What time was it now? She squinted to see the time on the clock across the room. 3:30 am.

She looked behind her again at the sleeping Draco. He looked amazing just laying there. At some point in the evening he had changed from his work suit to a pair of dark jeans and a V neck fitted black t shirt. The shirt accentuated his muscular arms and, from where she was sitting, his shirt had risen a bit and she could see a teasing bit of his abs.

He started to shift again in his sleep, making Ginny panic. She lay down quickly, back to where she had been. She heard felt him shift again and he checked his watch. She lay still and silent, wondering what he would do. To her surprise, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him before tucking his face into her neck. Ginny could have sworn her heart was beating out of her body. Taking a few breaths, she tried to calm herself down, but found it was impossible to go back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! R&R! I'm really having fun with this, although it's killing me to not let them kiss yet. I suppose I'll torture us all a little bit longer. Chapter Six coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

The sun pouring through the window slowly woke Ginny the next morning. She sighed and rolled over, burying her head into the couch. A moment later the previous night's events hit her and she sat up, looking around her living room to see if he was still there. She was alone. Groaning she flopped back on the couch, enjoying the smell of his cologne on the couch. A glance at the clock across the room told her it was nearly 8:15, which made her curse and pull herself back off the couch. She was able to shower and get dressed in twenty minutes; a personal record. It wasn't until she went into the kitchen that she found the note sitting on the counter. It was scrawled out in Draco's languid handwriting.

_Ginny,_

_ I'm sorry to have to leave so early, but I had a business meeting I had to attend at 7 this morning. I thought about waking you, but you seemed exhausted, so I just let you sleep. I have included an invitation my mother wanted me to give you. She's having a dinner party this weekend and asked me to invite you and your family. I hope you're able to make it, I would like to show you the gardens at the Mansion. Thank you for last night. I had a really nice time. _

_ Draco._

Ginny sighed and slumped against the counter, feeling he heart race. Accompanying the letter was an invitation in an envelope and a single red rose. She held it to her face, taking in it's smell before sighing again and moving to her dining room table to flip through the mail that the post owl had dropped sometime that morning. There were a few bills in the pile and a letter from her aunt, but the letter from Luna caught her attention the most. She excitedly opened it, eager to read what it said.

_Hey Gin! I hope this reaches you well. Just wanted to say hi. We arrived at the cottage last night and boy, Draco was wrong about this 'little cottage'. It's bigger than the Burrow! Six bedrooms, five bathrooms, a full kitchen, living room, dining room and family room as well as a small library. There is a full wrap around porch and the beach is gorgeous! It's a bit too cold to go swimming, but it's wonderful to walk along the beach. Thats what we did last night. Anyway, I just wanted to write and let you know we arrived safely and we will see you in a few days. George and I have decided to come back for Sunday dinner at the Burrow and tell your family. I hope you and Draco had a wonderful evening __last night. You have to tell me about it when I get back. _

_ Love, Luna and George._

Ginny couldn't help grinning as she read the letter. She was so happy for her best friend and her brother. She glanced at the clock again, realizing it was close to nine and she grabbed her coat and bag before flooing to the office.

The week flew by for Ginny. Monday she had discovered that the position at the head of her department was finally opening up. She had spent the week filling out forms and staying late to organize her cases and office. When Friday afternoon finally came by, she was wrapped up in a project when there was a knock at her door, startling her out of her work.

"Yes?" she called. Her father stepped into her office, surprising her. "Dad, hi." She stood up and came from behind her desk to hug him. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," he said, sitting down in the chair in the corner of her office. "Your mother just wanted me to stop by and see if you planned on going to Draco's house with us this evening or if you're arriving by yourself."

"Oh, I hadn't even thought about it," she admitted, "What time does it start?"

"Seven I believe," Arthur said.

"I will probably go by myself," she said, trying to make it sound casual, "I don't know how late I'll be here and I don't want to keep you guys waiting." Arthur nodded and Ginny asked, "Who all is going tonight?"

"I believe the whole family is," Arthur said, "I'm not sure what Ron and Hermione decided yet, and we haven't heard from George and Luna in days, but I know everyone else is going."

"Good," Ginny smiled at her father and he smiled back before kissing her forehead and leaving. The second the door shut behind him Ginny's nerves started getting to her. She grabbed her wand and called Marie in. When the older woman pushed the door open Ginny said, "I need you to cancel my appointments for the rest of the day. I'm going home early."

"Yes, Ms. Weasley," Marie immediately started altering the schedule on her clipboard, "Is there anything else I can do?

"Can you have a bottle of wine sent to my apartment, please?" Marie nodded and left. Ginny sighed and leaned against her desk. Why was she suddenly so nervous. She grabbed her coat, glancing at her clock, 5:30.

When she got to her apartment, she kicked her shoes off at the door and immediately ran to her closet. She grabbed the first thing she saw, a knee length black cocktail dress, and she laid it out on her bed. After taking a quick shower she cast a drying spell on her hair, causing it to tumble down her back in loose curls. Her makeup charms came easily, giving her deep purple smokey eye shadow and red lips. She slipped her dress on over her head, straightening it as it reached her knees. It hugged her body tightly, showing off her curves. It was backless except for a few criss cross pieces of fabric creating a diamond across her shoulder blades. She pinned up one side of her hair, topping it off with an intricate silver hair piece. Finally she pulled on a pair of black high heels and headed for the living room. She grabbed the bottle of wine from her counter and her jacket off the back of the couch before throwing some floo powder in the fireplace.

A moment later she stepped into a large entrance hall. It had lavish wooden floors and vaulted ceilings. A large staircase stood at one end, splitting halfway to the second floor into two separate staircases going opposite directions. The hall was surrounded by a balcony over looking it and gorgeous paintings hung on the walls.

"Can I take you coat, Miss?" a voice said beside her, making her jump.

An older man stood beside her, offering her is arm. "Yes, of course, thank you."

She draped her coat over his arm and he said, "Mr. Malfoy will be with you shortly."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Theodore. Don't call me Mr. Malfoy. That's my father," Draco said, surprising Ginny. He was sauntering down the stairs, smirking at her.

"Of course, sir," Theodore said flatly before exciting the room.

"You're a bit early," Draco said, glancing at his watch.

Ginny glanced at the grandfather clock by the door. It was only 6:30. "Oh – um – yes. I got a bit anxious I guess."

Draco chuckled as he got to the bottom of the stairs. He had a nice pair of black slacks on and a white shirt. Once again, he wasn't wearing a tie. His suit jacket was open, billowing out behind him as he descended the stairs. He crossed to her and said, "I'm glad. That gives me a chance to show you around a bit."

"Alright," she smiled.

Before they got to the bottom of the stairs he noticed the bottle in her hand. "Whats this?" he asked, taking it from her.

"Oh, right," she said quietly, "I thought I'd bring some wine along."

"For dinner?"

"Or afterwards," she said slowly, "Maybe after everyone leaves we could have a glass?"

He smirked at her, "You're planning on staying later this evening?"

"If you'd like my company," she said hesitantly.

"I'd love it." Ginny blushed and looked away. He called Theodore to put take the wine to be chilled and then he led her up the stairs. She was baffled at how large the house was. It really was a mansion. He lead her through the North and South wings first, showing her the library and the ballroom. The East wing had an indoor pool and a banquet hall, and the West wing was home to all the bedrooms. As she followed him down the hall, she attempted to look at everything, but it was overwhelming. "These are some of the guest bedrooms," he said, gesturing at a few doors, "Across the hall is the guest lounge." At the end of the hall there was a set of closed solid wood doors, intricately carved. He gestured at them, "Those are my chambers."

"What all does that entail?" she asked.

"I have a sitting room, master bedroom, bathroom, library and small dining area," he said off handedly.

"Goodness," she said, exhaling, "This place is huge."

"We don't usually use the upstairs for much," he explained, "We use our large dining area for occasions like tonight. The kitchen is right off the dining area. We also have a large lounge downstairs for entertaining guests. The only time we use the ballroom is for my mother's annual Christmas party and I think the last time we used the banquet hall I was still in diapers."

"And the grounds?" she asked.

"There's a large garden outback. It's my mother's pride and joy. We also have a practice field and some stables by the lake." He lead her back down the hall to the grand staircase.

"Lake?"

"Yes," he nodded as they walked down the stairs, "It's perfect for swimming during the summer."

She grinned. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they were approached by Theodore, "Sir, a few of your guests have just arrived."

"Good, are they in the lounge?"

"Yes, sir," Theodore droned.

"Thank you. See to it that everyone is seen there when they arrive," Draco said. He lead Ginny down the hall at the bottom of the stairs towards open double doors. Before they entered he leaned down and said softly, "I have to tell you, you look absolutely ravishing tonight."

She blushed profusely, all the way down her neck to her chest, and followed him into the lounge. The majority of her family sat in the decadently decorated room chatting casually with Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ginny, dear," Molly stood up and came over to hug her daughter, "I'm glad you made it here safely. She turned to Draco and hugged him as well, "And thank you so much for inviting us this evening. We were just discussing our meal with your mother."

"I hope you will all enjoy it," Draco smiled at Molly. He turned to Narcissa, "I'm glad to see you arrived safely, Mother."

"Oh yes," Narcissa said. "I've just been having a nice chat with Molly. What were you and Ginny up to?" she asked innocently.

"I was just giving her a tour of the Mansion," Draco said blatantly.

"It's truly a beautiful home, Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny said quietly from behind Draco.

"Oh please, darling, call me Narcissa," the older woman said, smiling. Ginny smiled back as the older woman gestured for her and Draco to sit down. They both sat and Narcissa said, "Molly was just telling me about your interest in Quidditch. You and Draco must have a lot of things in common."

"Yes, it would seem we do," Ginny said awkwardly. Meanwhile, Draco was talking to Bill and Arthur about one of his meetings from earlier in the week.

A few minutes later Theodore appeared in the doorway again saying, "Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley have arrived with a small child."

"Oh!" Narcissa said excitedly as Ron and Hermione came in with their four year old, Olive.

"Hey everyone. Sorry we're a bit late," Hermione said, glancing around the room, "Olli spilled juice on her dress just as we were leaving so we had to change."

The young girl was hiding behind Ron's leg, but everyone could still see her adorable red pigtails. Ron grinned down at the young girl, "C'mon out, love so everyone can see your pretty dress."

After a moment's hesitation the little girl stepped out and lifted her arms before turning in a slow, meticulous circle. When she was finished, she dropped her arms at her sides and grinned up at her father. Everyone in the room chuckled and she looked at them all.

"Hi Grammy," she waved at Molly, but the second she saw Ginny she took off. "Aunt Ginny!" She ran into Ginny's lap, "Hi!"

"Hey little girl!" Ginny picked the small child up and hugged her tightly, "How are you?"

"Good," Olive said, matter-of-factly.

Ginny was very aware of Draco's eyes on them. "Your blue dress is so pretty."

"Thank you. My mommy picked it out. I wanted to wear my white one, but it got dirty." Olive looked over at Draco before pointed at him and asking Ginny, "Who is he?"

"This is my friend, Draco," Ginny said. "You've seen him before. Remember Grampy's birthday? He was there."

"Oh," Olive said quietly. Finally she held out her hand to Draco and said politely, "My name is Olive Lucy Granger-Weasley. It's nice to meet you."

Draco smiled and shook her small hand gently. His hand was gigantic compared to hers. Ginny had never noticed how large his hands were, topped with long, lean fingers. "It's nice to meet you to."

"Is this your house?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, do you like it?"

"Do you have a horse?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"Not in the house, no," he said, chuckling. "We have stables outside with a lot of horses."

"Oh, can we go!" she asked, excitedly.

"Not right now, love," Ron said, coming over and taking her out of Ginny's arms. He propped her on one hip, "We have to eat dinner first. You should come meet Grammy's friend Narcissa." Narcissa was practically drooling over Olive.

"She's adorable," Ginny said, watching the girl play with Narcissa.

"My mum is going to start bugging me about kids again," Draco said, sighing.

"She wants grandkids that badly?" Ginny asked.

Draco nodded, "And I'm the only one who can give her some."

Ginny laughed, "I'm sure she can come hang out at the Burrow any time she wants and she'll get her fill of grandkids. My mum would love the company."

Theodore entered the room again and said, "Dinner will be served in the dining room if you would all follow me."

Dinner went smoothly. Olive was seated between Molly and Narcissa so the two older women could dote on her. Draco sat at the head of the table with Arthur opposite him. Ginny sat at Draco's right, with Ron between her and Hermione. Ginny spent most of her meal in silence, instead choosing to listen to everything going on around her. Hermione was deep in conversation Bill about whether to enroll Olive in Muggle grade school while Arthur was talking with Harry, Charlie and Fleur. To Ginny's surprise, Ron and Draco were laughing and joking.

About halfway through the meal, Draco gently touched Ginny's arm, getting her attention. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. "You've barely touched your food."

"No, I'm fine," she smiled at him reassuringly, "I've just had a long week and it's taking me longer than I thought to relax."

He nodded understandingly and, surprising Ginny even more, he hooked his foot around hers so their feet were linked under the table. She looked at him, curious and he winked at her before continuing his conversation with Ron.

When dinner was done and everybody was tired, they all started getting up to leave. Everyone walked en masse to the entrance hall, saying their goodbyes and hugging each other. When Molly and Arthur turned to the fireplace to floo home, Molly spotted Ginny out of the corner of her eye and asked quickly, "Ginny, are you going home?"

"Um – no," Ginny said awkwardly, "I'm going to stay for a bit. Help clean up. Maybe hang out a bit."

"Alright," Molly grinned, obviously excited to see what would happen between them, "We'll see both of you on Sunday for family brunch?"

"Of course," Draco said, smiling, "I wouldn't miss it." They left, leaving Draco and Ginny alone with Narcissa.

"Oh, Ginny," Narcissa said, hugging her, "You have the most wonderful family. I do hope they plan on visiting more often? I love having people over here. Especially because Draco spends way too much time alone. He needs to find himself a good woman and marry her."

"Mum," Draco groaned, "This isn't the time for that."

"I know, I know," Narcissa huffed. She kissed her son on the cheek, "Forgive me Ginny, but you would be a perfect wife for Draco. You two should need to stop being so stubborn and just admit that you have feelings for each other." She grinned, "Then I can have grandkids too!"

"Goodnight, Mother!" Draco said. Narcissa hugged him one last time and she flooed away. Turning to Ginny, he said, "I'm so sorry."

Ginny chuckled, "It's alright. I like your mum."

"She loves you," Draco teased.

"Can you blame her?"

They both laughed. "Lets head up to my chambers," he said, "I asked Theodore to light a fire and set up the wizard chess so we can have a rematch."

Ginny nodded, smiling and followed him up the stairs. When they got to the doors to his chambers, she felt her nerves start to rise again. What would his room be like? What was going to happen between them behind those doors? She knew she could easily lose her self control with him.

The double doors opened into a welcoming living area. Two couches sat perpendicular to the fireplace with a coffee table between them. There were bookshelves lined with books and parchments and the wall was adorned with a large map of the world. The opposite wall had two large windows that overlooked the softly lit gardens and, in the distance, Ginny could see the calm waves of the lake reflected in the moonlight.

There was a small table against the wall opposite the fireplace and the wizards chess set was all ready for them as well as two glasses of the wine Ginny had brought. Ginny could see his small personally library through a door by the table and lastly, next to the fireplace, there was a closed door, which she assumed lead to his bedroom. The walls were a beautiful cream color with wooden floors and molding.

"I love this space," she said honestly, sitting down at the table. "It's so elegant, but it's also warm and cozy."

"This was my parents' master suite when I was growing up," he said, looking around the room. "After my father vanished and my mum moved out, she said I could take the room for myself, but it felt wrong. I had the entire suite overhauled. New floors, carpets, paint, everything. I even had them put in a new shower and bathtub." He shrugged, "It was just too strange moving into my parents' old room. I was never allowed in here when I was growing up."

"Really?" she asked, "What did you do when you were little and you were scared in the middle of the night?"

"I'd call for a house elf and she'd go get my mother," he brushed it off like it was nothing. "I got used to it."

"Still," she shrugged, "Some of my favorite memories are from when I was little and I would climb in bed with my parents. Dad and I would make a fort with the blankets and he would read to me. We would giggle every time we heard Mum snore." She chuckled thinking about it, "She used to get so mad at us." She sighed and said, "But – anyway –, I need to beat you at chess tonight."

He snorted, "Fat chance of that happening."

They played three games. Ginny lost all but the last one and, even though he wouldn't admit it, she knew he has purposefully lost for her. When they had finished their third game it was nearly eleven. He lead her to a couch and they sat down, still talking. It was odd to Ginny, no matter how much time she spent with him, they never had an awkward pause in the conversation or ran out of things to talk about. Before she knew it, she found herself starting to doze off.

She couldn't remember when it had happened, but she found herself cuddled against his chest with his arm around her. He was running his fingers through her hair and down her back. Every time his fingers reached her lower back, chills ran down her spine.

She shifted, taking in his cologne. "You know," she said sleepily, "You smell really good."

"Do I?" he asked, smirking down at her. She nodded and started to say something, but a yawn cut her off mid-sentence. He chuckled and kissed her forehead gently as she started to fall asleep against him.

"It seems like we keep falling asleep together," she said quietly.

"I kind of like it," he said. She could feel his low voice rumbling in his chest.

"Me too," she whispered. Her eyelids started to droop shut. A few minutes later she felt him moving and she tried to get up, but her body was so tired, she could barely open her eyes. Before she knew what was happening, he had lifted her up in his arms and carried her through the previously closed door of his bedroom. A minute later she felt a soft bed beneath her and she was enveloped in the smell of him. Luckily she had taken her shoes off earlier. He helped her snuggle under the blankets.

In her half-asleep mind, she could hear him walking around the room. A door shut and she could hear water running behind it. Shortly after, she felt the bed dip behind her as he got in next to her. His arm found it's place around her waist again and she felt him pull her close to him. He kissed her shoulder gently and she relaxed against him, letting herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning, she was alone again. She stretched, enjoying the wonderful mattress underneath her. Shifting around she saw the sunken area next to hear where Draco must have been laying shortly before she woke up. After another look around the room she decided she should probably get up. She swung her legs off the bed and froze. Where was her dress? She was wearing an overlarge white t-shirt.

She started to panic. What had happened after she fell asleep? The door to the bathroom opened and Draco emerged. Seeing the look on her face he said, "I had a house elf change you into one of my t-shirts in the middle of the night. You were getting really warm in that dress."

She sighed, relieved. "For a second I thought we had –," she let her sentence trail off.

He smirked and perched on the edge of the bed next to her. "Trust me. If we had done that I would have made sure you were wide awake." Ginny blushed and looked down at the floor. She caught a glance of herself and blushed an even deeper red when she realized _she was only wearing a t-shirt_. Her legs were completely bare. As if he didn't notice her embarrassment he asked, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Could I have some pants first?" she asked.

Draco grinned, "Of course." He opened the closet and pulled out a pair of pajama pants, similar to the ones he was wearing. She pulled them on quickly. "Now," he said, taking her hand, "Don't tell Theo I told you this, but he makes the best pancakes I have ever had."

A/N: An extra long chapter for you all because I'm being mean and _still_ not letting them kiss yet. Even though many of you tried to bribe me :P Hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny sighed, leaning back in her chair. She took a sip of her coffee and looked over at Draco. He was reading the paper, gently biting his bottom lip, deep in thought. The paper was open to the business section. He had given Ginny the world news section.

He cleared his throat and also took a sip of his coffee. Looking up at her he said, "I told you. Best pancakes ever." Ginny smiled and nodded. "It's the only thing I can get him to cook. Otherwise he just gives the order to the kitchen staff."

"And you can't cook?" she asked.

"Not to save my life," he admitted. "You?"

"I can do the basics," she said slowly. "Toast, oatmeal, chicken. Nothing fancy. Although Mum has tried her hardest to teach me."

"My mum isn't much of a cook, so she never tried to teach me."

"Well, then it's a good thing you have a kitchen staff," she teased. She picked up the dishes, carrying them to the small tray in the corner. When she turned around, she froze. He was right behind her. "Hi," she said, awkwardly. He was so close she could feel his shirt brushing against hers.

"You look incredibly sexy in my shirt," he whispered hoarsely.

She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, "I loved spending the night in your bed last night."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow at her, mischievously. He slid his arms around her waist, pressing her back against the wall. He lowered his head to her neck, kissing it gently, asking, "Why is that?"

"I like being close to you," she said, near-whisper. He lifted her arms and put them around his neck. She could feel his lips form a smirk against the skin of her neck. Instead of saying anything, he found the perfect spot below her ear and sucked gently. Groaning, she dropped her head against the wall. "Ow!" she exclaimed.

Draco pulled away from her quickly, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she rubbed the back of her head, "The wall was closer than I thought it was."

He chuckled, "Would you like some ice?"

"No, it wasn't that hard," she said, laughing, "I guess I kind of ruined the moment though."

"No you didn't," he smirked down at her. She blushed and smiled up at him as he gently cupped her face in his large hands. His hair tangled in her hair and she sighed happily as he pulled his body tight against hers. "Your lips are downright–," he paused to groan deep in his throat and run a thumb across her bottom lip, "Gods, Gin."

She gripped the front of his shirt, trying to pull him even closer. "Please," she whispered, a small whimper escaping her lips. "Please, Draco, kiss me. It's killing me."

He smirked at her and slowly pulled her towards him he stopped as their lips gently brushed. He stayed far enough away to whisper, "You are an incredible woman, Ginny." His lips grazed against hers with every word he spoke. "The things I want to do to you on this table," Ginny let out another groan, attempting to pull his lips to hers, but he resisted, teasingly. "I love feeling your body against mine." He pulled her a little closer so their lips skimmed against each other.

"Draco –," she begged.

"Draco!" a voice rang out in the entrance hall.

"Dammit," Ginny whispered.

Draco smirked down at her and said, "Don't worry love, I'll ravish you later." He winked and let her go, walking into the entrance hall.

Ginny groaned and collapsed in a chair at the table. She dropped her head in her hands. She had never been more sexually frustrated than now. His lips, gods, his lips had worked miracles on her neck. The skin below her ear still tingled and her legs had turned to jelly.

"Gin," Draco poked his head in the dining room, "We have some company."

She looked at him puzzled, but she followed him out of the room. To her surprise, Luna and George stood in front of the fireplace, looking around the room, amazed. Little Olive was in George's arms, singing a song quietly to herself.

"Ginny?" Luna asked, surprised, "What are you doing here? In... Draco's pajamas?" Her eyebrows rose almost to her hairline.

"Gods, I don't want to know," George said, scrunching his face up in disgust.

"No, I just stayed late last night after dinner and I fell asleep here," Ginny tried to explain. "Draco let me stay the night because I was too tired to make it home. We just got up an hour or two ago and we've been eating breakfast, thats why I'm still here and that's why we're both in pajamas." She took a big breath, having said it all in one go.

"Exactly," Draco said, agreeing with her.

"Alright," Luna said slowly, eyeing them suspiciously.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Ron and Herms asked us to watch Olli for a few hours today," George explained. "She can't stop talking about Draco's horses so we figured we'd stop by. We got back late last night and didn't get to see the Mansion yesterday and Luna wanted to see it."

"Oh, of course," Draco said, smiling. "Why don't we get changed and then we can take a short tour and head to the stables?"

"Can we ride horses?" Olive asked.

"Yes," Draco said, making the little girl smile. "Theodore," the butler appeared in the doorway, "Can you show them to the lounge? Ginny and I are going to change and we'll be right down."

Theodore led them away and Ginny turned to Draco. "The only piece of clothing I have here is my dress."

"I can send a house elf to get some clothes for you if you'd like," he offered.

She smiled and said, "That would be nice, but it's just as easy for me to floor home quickly and change."

"Alright," he kissed her cheek gently, "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Ginny sat at the dining table, poking at her food. The room was full of the conversations of her family, but she sat in silence between Draco and her father, letting her mind wander back to the events of the day.

_After she had changed she flooed back to Malfoy Mansion where George, Luna, Ol__ive__ and Draco were waiting for her. The small group bundled up in their jackets and made their way across the lawn. Luckily most of the snow had melted, leaving only small piles scattered around the lawn. Ollie had demanded Draco carry her to the stables and he had happily obliged. He propped her up on his hip with one arm, sneaking his other hand over to Ginny and lacing his fingers with hers. She smiled up at him. George and Luna followed them to the stables. _

_ "I've asked the stable boys to get Snowbell ready for riding," Draco told Olive and Ginny. "She's my mother's mare and I think you two will get along very well."_

_ "Snowbell?" Olive asked, "What does she look like?"_

_ "She's all white," Draco explained. Olive kicked her feet excitedly. Draco pushed open the door to the stable and said, "Now, when we see her, we need to make sure we don't get too excited or she'll get scared. Alright?" Olive nodded understandingly. "First we can feed her a few carrots if you'd like." Olive nodded again happily. "Alright." When they arrived in front of the stall door, the horse immediately poked it's nose out and sniffed them. _

_ Draco gave Olive a carrot and showed her how to feed it to Snowbell. Olive giggled as the horse ate it out of her palm. Draco smiled back and Ginny and squeezed her hand gently. _

Beside her, Arthur said, "I heard you guys had a fun day at Draco's house."

"Yes, we did," Ginny said, smiling. "Olli absolutely loved the horses."

"That's what Ron said," Arthur chuckled. "He said after Luna and George dropped Olli off she spent the afternoon planning where they could build stables in their backyard. She wanted to keep the horse in the spare bedroom, but Hermione told her it would be difficult to get a horse up the staircase."

Ginny laughed, "Draco told her she could come visit them any time she wants." Arthur smiled and turned back to George. Ginny glanced to her right at Draco who was deep in conversation with Molly. Under the table she had her foot hooked around his ankle and he had a hand on her knee.

_When they got back from riding the horses, Draco had Theodore bring steaming mugs of hot cocoa for everyone and they sat in the lounge, sipping and talking. Ol__iv__e had pulled some toys out of her small backpack and was playing on the floor between them. _

_ Glancing at the clock, George said, "Well, we should probably get her back to her parents. They need to get her ready for dinner tonight. I assume you both are going as well?" _

_ Ginny and Draco both nodded from the loveseat across from them. Draco had one leg draped over the other and his arm on the back of the house behind Ginny. She sat next to him, leaning against his side and drinking her cocoa slowly. _

_ Luna and George helped Olive clean up her toys and Draco and Ginny saw them off at the fireplace. When they disappeared, Ginny turned to Draco and said, "I should probably head home as well. I need to take a proper shower before dinner."_

_ "Alright," he smiled at her, "I had a great time today."_

_ "Me too," she smiled up at him. _

_ "Ginny," he said quietly. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. His other hand tucked a strand of her hair out of her eyes._

_ "Yes?" she asked, looking at him from under her eyelashes. His body felt amazing pressed against hers. He had changed into a pair of dark jeans and a v neck black shirt. _

_ "I'm going to kiss you now," he whispered. _

_ She nodded. His hand cupped her face gently and pulled her towards him. His face was so close, and her eyes fluttered shut. Slowly, she felt his lips gently brush hers, and her heart jumped into her throat; her stomach did flip flops. Pulling her even closer he pressed his –_

_ "Draco!" once again, the fireplace blazed and Narcissa stepped into the entrance hall. She raised her eyebrows curiously when she caught sight of Draco and Ginny wrapped around each other. "Am I interrupting something?"_

_ "No, I was just leaving," Ginny said quickly. "I'll see you this evening Draco." _

_ She threw the floo powder into the fireplace and stepped through into her living room. _

When everyone had finished dinner, Ginny helped her mother gather all the dishes from the table and bring them into the kitchen.

"So, Gin," Molly said as she filled the sink with water, "I had a surprise visit from Narcissa this afternoon." Ginny 'hmm'ed, uninterested. "She said she caught you and Draco together."

"We weren't together, Mum," Ginny tried to explain, "We were just –," she paused, "in the same room."

"At Malfoy Mansion?"

"Yes."

"Holding each other and kissing?" Molly asked.

"We weren't kissing!" Ginny exclaimed, "Goodness knows we can't get a minute alone to _actually_ kiss. No. Instead everybody just comes barging in all the time. Don't they ever consider knocking or, I dunno, owling before they stop by? It's a bit rude, don't you think?" She looked at her mother expectantly. Molly stared back at her, eyebrows raised, shocked. Ginny froze, "I mean – nothing."

She busied herself with rinsing off the dishes. Attempting to ignoring her mother's stutters of disbelief. Finally Molly was able to form a sentence, "You and Draco?"

Ginny sighed, "No, not really, Mum. We've been spending time together recently. He's a nice guy. I enjoy his company." Molly didn't say anything, "Are you really that surprised? Isn't this what you wanted? I would have thought you would be pleased that I'm finally interested in one of the men you keep trying to set me up with." Molly surprised her by hugging her. Ginny hugged her back, shocked. When Molly pulled away, she didn't say anything. "Mum, don't you have anything to say to me?"

"Ginevra, if you must know," Molly paused and said quietly, "I am trying my hardest to suppress urges to dance around and tell you I told you so. Unless you want me to squeal and tell the entire living room that I was right, I suggest you leave it be."

"Right," Ginny said awkwardly. Molly started washing the dishes in silence. After a minute Ginny leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek before making her way into the living room.

* * *

The next day Ginny couldn't focus. She practically fell asleep in her staff meeting that morning and couldn't even remember walking back to her office. She had been too busy day dreaming about Draco. After dinner that evening, they had said a polite goodbye at the Burrow before heading to their separate homes. When she arrived, there was a large bouquet of flowers sitting on the dining room table along with a small note from Draco.

_I loved having you over last night and this morning. It was amazing waking up with you next to me. I hope you have a good day at work tomorrow. Can I take you out for dinner Wednesday evening?_

Ginny had immediately responded saying she would love to go to dinner. Now all she had to do was wait. There was a knock on her office door and it slowly opened.

"Ms. Weasley?" Marie said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Lovegood is here to see you."

"Send her in," Ginny said. She pushed her work aside as Luna stepped into her office. "Hey Luna." She stood to hug her friend. "What brings you by?"

"Well, I haven't really had the chance to talk with you since we left for France," Luna explained, sitting down, "And then yesterday you were over at Draco's place and you guys were holding hands and it was very different than went I left." Luna teased, "I'm a bit confused."

"Don't worry, I'm confused too," Ginny said chuckling.

"Start from the beginning."

Taking a deep breath, Ginny told her everything. She started with the dinner at her place after they had gotten married. How she and Draco had fallen asleep together and how he had held her while she slept. The party at his place and how she had spent the night there too.

"And he still hasn't kissed you?" Luna asked, amazed.

"Don't get me wrong," Ginny explained, "We've been so close to kissing, but every damn time someone walks in and interrupts us."

"I think you should just march over to his office and kiss him," Luna said, "You're never going to get any work done until you get him off your mind."

"But Luna, that wont get him off my mind," Ginny protested.

"What will?"

"A night in his bed," Ginny paused, "Naked – together –." She groaned and dropped her head in to her hands, "This is impossible Luna."

Luna smiled and patted her friends hand, "I'm sorry, Gin." She glanced at the clock, "I have to run, I told George I'd meet him for lunch, but we can talk more later."

"Want to do dinner tonight?" Ginny asked, "I want to hear all about your trip."

"Sounds good. I'll owl you later," Luna hugged Ginny and left.

Ginny sighed as her office door shut and she attempted to turn back to her work. She flipped through the pages, skimming through the paragraphs. She signed on the line at the bottom of the page and turned to her next file. She zoned out suddenly, thinking of Draco pinning her against the wall or pushing her against her desk. His lips working that wonderful bit of skin below her ear.

She let out a soft exclamation of rage. This was ridiculous. She couldn't focus on anything! After a split second's decision she stood up and grabbed her coat. She locked her office door and said, "Marie, I'm going out for a bit."

"What should I do about your afternoon appointments?" she asked nervously.

"Cancel them," Ginny said determinedly. She took the elevator down to the main lobby and, before she could second guess herself she threw some powder into one of the large fireplaces and said, "Malfoy Industries."

A minute later she was standing in the lobby of a lavishly decorated office building. She approached the front desk and started saying, "Hello, I need to see Dra –," the secretary cut her off.

"Ms. Weasley, what a surprise," she stood up and offered her hand. Ginny shook it. "I'm Annabel. I can show you up to Mr. Malfoy's office."

"T-thank you," Ginny said, surprised.

"Follow me please," Annabel said. She lead Ginny to a nearby elevator and hit the button for the top floor. They rode up in silence, Ginny tried to hide how nervous she was. When the doors opened on the top floor Annabel marched up to the woman sitting at the desk and said, "I have someone to see Mr. Malfoy."

The older woman looked at her over her small glasses, "I'm sorry. Mr. Malfoy isn't available to see anyone for the rest of the day."

"But, Mrs. Weatherly, This is Ms. Weasley," Annabel said, gesturing at Ginny.

Mrs. Weatherly looked at Ginny and said, "Oh, in that case." She grabbed her wand and held it to her throat before saying, "I'm sorry for the interruption, Mr. Malfoy, but theres a Ms. Weasley here to see you."

"Send her in," a small speaker on her desk said.

"Through those doors," she gestured towards the double doors.

"Thank you," Ginny said to both of them. She took a deep breath and marched over to the door before pushing it open and stepping in.

"Ginny," Draco stood up from his large desk, "What are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine," she said briskly,. She heard the door click shut behind her. "I just wanted to –," she stopped, seeing the view from his office. "Wow, Draco, this is beautiful." She could see all of London.

"You came to see the view from my office?" he asked, confused.

"No," she shook her head. "I just –," she paused, "Draco." He looked at her, expectantly, "I'm going to kiss you."

"Alright," he said.

"And I don't care if someone knocks or walks in or catches this building on fire, I'm not letting anything stop me," she continued, "Because it's driving me mad not kissing you yet. I daydream about you kissing me and I am going to explode if it doesn't happen soon. I just –," Draco interrupted her.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?" she said, quietly.

"Shut up." He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her close before kissing her deeply. Ginny leaned against him, kissing him back. The kiss deepened, and they stumbled backwards, until she hit his desk. His hands left her face and fell to her waist, running up and down her back. Her knees went weak and she groped at his shirt. His hands held her tightly. A minute later they broke apart, both gasping for air. She grinned at him as he tucked her hair out of her face and kissed her again gently. He smiled back at her and said, "Gods, Gin." He took a deep breath, "I have been wanting to do that since the ball."

"Me too," she admitted. He chuckled and pulled her in for another deep kiss. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He overwhelmed her senses, making her world spin and her mind go blank. She was lightheaded and weak in the knees. They threatened to collapse underneath her.

Their afternoon was spent in his office. They made out on his desk and the small couch; even the floor. He had ordered dinner to be delivered in to them and they enjoyed the time together cuddling and kissing.

Close to six, Ginny realized she should probably head home as she was expecting Luna and George at seven. Draco offered to walk her home. When they got downstairs he said goodbye to those at the front desk and held the door open for her. Luckily his building was only a few blocks away from he apartment. He took her hand in his and laced their fingers together.

"Whats your meeting tonight?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Just a business meeting with some old clients. It will probably be pretty boring." He smiled at her, "I wish you could come with me. I enjoy your company much more than theirs."

She smiled up at him, "Next time." They walked in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's silent company. When they got to her front door she unlocked it and turned to face him. "Thank you for walking me home."

"Of course," he said, smiling at her. He pulled on her jacket, pulling her close to kiss her again. She groaned against his lips, loving the way he made her feel. After a minute he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "I should let you go inside before this gets out of hand."

"Gets of out hand?" she asked.

"It's taking all my strength not to push you inside and rip all your clothes off," he said groaning.

Ginny's body seemed to catch fire at his words, "Yes, of course." She couldn't seem to make her hands release their grip on his jacket.

After a minute he took a deep breath and stepped away from her, "I'll see you on Wednesday for dinner?"

"Yeah, sounds great," she said, attempting to get her heart to stop racing. She stepped into her apartment and watched him turn and walk away before she shut the door.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny spent Tuesday evening at the Burrow with her parents. She enjoyed spending time with them by herself. She loved her brothers dearly, but occasionally it was nice to pretend that she was an only child. She helped her mum make an apple pie before spending time with her dad in his shop. Ginny handed him a wrench as he fiddled with some muggle kitchen appliance.

"Hows work going?" Arthur asked.

Ginny shrugged, "I applied for the management position. Now I'm just waiting to hear back from them." She loved working with her father in his shop. It was so relaxing, just watching him work. She enjoyed seeing how much he loved what he was doing.

"You're going to get the job, Gin," Arthur said, reassuringly, "Everyone at the Ministry knows it."

"Thanks, Dad," Ginny said, smiling. She took the wrench that as he handed it back to her.

"How are other things in your life?" he asked hesitantly.

"Things such as?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Any relationships you want to talk about?" he asked, obviously avoiding bringing Draco up without her bringing him up first.

"What have you heard?" she retorted.

"Ginny," Arthur sighed and looked up at her from under the table, "Would you just tell me whats going on with you two? If I don't find out before dinner, Mum says I can't have any pie."

Ginny laughed, "There's not much to tell, Dad. We've gone out a few times. I don't even know if I'd call them dates. The other morning we had breakfast at his house. He's taking me out for dinner tomorrow."

"Nothing else has happened?" Arthur asked.

"Do you really want to know?" she teased.

"How badly will it destroy my impression of my only little girl?" he asked, concerned.

Ginny chuckled, "We've kissed."

Arthur did his best to hide his shudder of distaste, but Ginny still saw it. Molly called them up for dinner and they both washed their hands before heading upstairs. The three of them sat around the table quietly, eating in silence.

After a few minutes Molly finally set down her fork and said excitedly, "I can't keep it in anymore. He kissed you?!"

"Molly, please," Arthur moaned, putting his head in his hands, "We really don't need to talk about it."

"Mum, it's no big deal," Ginny said, attempting to return to eating her dinner.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Molly said, shrilly, "I demand to know what happened or –," Ginny cut her off.

"Or else I wont get any pie?"

"You told her?" Molly shrieked at Arthur. "I asked you to be subtle about it!"

"You sent me to ask my only daughter, my baby girl, about the man she has been seeing!" Arthur exclaimed, "What did you expect me to say to her? You were holding my piece of pie hostage!" He huffed, "As far as I'm concerned I should get the whole damn pie for that."

Molly waved him away and turned back to Ginny, "Tell me. Was it at his house? Your office? Your house? What else happened?"

"Mum! I'm not discussing this with you!" Ginny said.

"Why?!" Molly demanded.

"Because it's weird!" Ginny said, shuddering. The fire in the living room flared up and a minute later Ron stepped into the kitchen. Ginny groaned and muttered, "As if this couldn't get any worse."

"Hey, Mum," he kissed Molly's cheek, "How are you all doing?"

Ginny and Arthur both groaned in response while Molly said, "My only daughter doesn't trust me enough to tell me about her life anymore!" She let out a sob and covered her face with her hands.

"That's not true!" Ginny exclaimed. "I just think it's a bit odd telling my mum about snogging Draco Malfoy in his office!"

"Ew," Ron said, scrunching up his face. "Did you have to say that, Gin? Some people are trying to eat."

"Argh!" Ginny yelled, throwing her fork on the table.

"In his office!" Molly squealed excitedly, "I have to owl Narcissa!"

"Mum! No!" Ginny protested, "The last thing I want is for everyone making a big deal out of this."

"But –," Molly whined.

"No!"

"But –,"

"NO!" Ginny slammed her fists down on the table. She stood up, "What happens between Draco and me is my business! Not yours! If we decide to date, it's up to us, not you! If we start shagging in my office, it's of no matter to you!"

"Ginny," Ron whined, "Thats gross!"

"My little girl," Arthur moaned, banging his forehead against the table.

Molly sighed, "Whatever. I'm going to go put away the left overs." She stood and marched into the kitchen, leaving the others in silence.

A moment later, Arthur looked up, "She has a quill and parchment in the kitchen."

Ginny tore from the dining room into the kitchen and arrived just in time to see an owl fly out of the window. "Mum! What did I tell you!" She sighed, "I'm leaving."

"You can't leave now!" Molly said, grabbing Ginny's arm, "I made pie. I promise, I'll drop the subject."

Ginny eyed her suspiciously, but said slowly, "Alright."

Molly handed her a pile of plates and she grabbed the pie. They walked back into the dining room and found Arthur and Ron sitting in silence. Arthur looked devastated. He was resting his head in his hands and massaging his temples. Ron looked nauseous.

Ginny took her seat again and Molly sliced up the pie, giving them each a piece. Ron dug into his, eating it quickly. Arthur, on the other hand, picked at his, pushing his apples around with his fork. Molly ate hers daintily, keeping an eye on Ginny while she ate.

When they were all finishing up, the fire flared up for the second time and Narcissa barged into the dining room, hauling Draco in by his ear.

"Narcissa!" Molly exclaimed, faking surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to get an explanation from you two," she let Draco go, pushing him over to sit in a chair next to Ginny. She extended one long red fingernail at them, "You two. What is this? Talk. Now."

Ginny froze, petrified of the older woman. Draco sighed, rubbing his ear gently and said, "Mother, I told you at home it's –," Narcissa interrupted him.

"Don't give me that excuse," she snapped. "It's none of my business," she mocked him. "You're my son. Everything you do is my business. And Molly has the same right to know about this, Ginny. I'm disappointed you two didn't come to speak with us about this."

"Mother," Draco ran a hand through his hair, "How am I supposed to talk to you about what's going on with Ginny when I haven't even spoken to her about it? Don't you think we should decide what we are before we involve our families?"

Molly and Narcissa glanced at eachother. Narcissa turned back to them and said, "Well, you can discuss it now."

"Now?!" Draco said, incredulously.

"Here?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"While we're all listening?" Ron asked from the corner.

Narcissa shot Ron a dirty look, "Yes. Here. Now. What better time? You're both here and you both have the time to discuss it now."

"Mother," Draco started, but she cut him off.

"No, Draco, I want an explanation."

He looked at Ginny who shrugged, not knowing what to say. He looked back at his mother, "Mum, we're involved."

"Involved?" Narcissa asked. Her and Molly shared another glance. "Involved?" Narcissa repeated. She sighed and stomped her foot as if she was having a temper tantrum, "What does that mean?!"

"It means we're seeing each other," Draco explained. "I quite like her and I'm assuming she feels similarly towards me. We have gone on a few dates and I plan on going on quite a few more with her."

"So you're dating?" Molly asked.

"Not yet," Ginny piped up, helping Draco. "We may end up dating, but right now, we prefer to keep this undefined. We're friends who spend time together."

"And make out?" Narcissa asked.

"If we so feel like it, then yes," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Alright," Narcissa said slowly. She turned to Molly, "I'm satisfied, are you?"

"One last question," Molly said, "Ginny, sweetie, do you think the pie had too much cinnamon in it?"

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Ginny said, handing Draco a cup of tea. She sat next to him on the couch in her living room. She was amazed they had managed to leave the Burrow. Even after a fifteen minute interrogation, Narcissa and Molly seemed to have an endless number of questions.

"It's alright," he said, taking the mug from her. "Everyone was bound to find out eventually."

"Well, yeah," she said, sipping her own tea, "But I would rather have it happened on our terms rather than theirs."

"I thought it was slightly humorous," he said, chuckling. "I was at my office, minding my own business, trying to put the finishing touches on a contract and the next thing I know, my mother is screaming at me about my 'secret relationship'. She grabbed me by my ear and dragged me to the Burrow. Needless to say, I was a bit confused."

Ginny laughed, "I just feel terrible though. We didn't even get to discuss what this is and then our mums were forcing it out of us."

"I know," he said, he leaned forward and set his tea down on the coffee table. He took hers from her and set hers down next to his. Before she knew what was happening she was in his arms and he was kissing her deeply. She kissed him back, smiling. He pulled her close to him and she straddled him, running her fingers through his hair.

* * *

The next morning Ginny slowly stirred awake when the sun hit her face. She groaned and rolled over, coming face to face with Draco. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her. "Hi," he said. His voice was raspy from just waking up.

"Hey," she kissed him back, letting her lips linger on his. She ran her hands up his bare arms and over his bare chest. "Oh, I could definitely get used to having you shirtless in my bed."

He grinned and asked, "Next time can you be shirtless in my bed?"

Ginny laughed, "Possibly." A large grey owl appeared at Ginny's bedroom window and she took the letter from him, giving him a treat from her bedside table in exchange. She tried to slip it open, but Draco took it out of her hands and threw it on the floor so he could kiss her. She couldn't help giggling as he pinned her hands above her head and covered her body with his.

When Ginny finally got around to looking at the letter, she panicked, "Draco. We need to get over to Luna and George's place. It's an emergency."

Ginny handed him the letter as she grabbed real clothes and headed for the bathroom. He skimmed the letter quickly. By time she got back, he had his clothes on and was ready to go.

"Floo?" he asked.

"Apparition is faster," she admitted, "If we floo there we have to go through two transfer zones."

"Alright," he wrapped his arms around her and she held on tight. A moment later they were standing in front of a cottage. Ginny knocked on the door and let herself in, Draco following close behind.

"Luna!" she called, walking into the living room.

"Kitchen!" a voice called back.

Ginny made her way into the kitchen where they found George and Luna seated at their small dining table, both looking exhausted. "What happened?" she sat next to Luna and rubbed her friends back gently. Draco took the seat between Ginny and George.

"Mum found out about our getting married," George said, solemnly.

"Oh dear," Ginny said worriedly.

"She hates me," Luna said tearfully.

"She doesn't hate you, love," George said reassuringly, "She's just upset that we went behind her back. She'll come around eventually."

As if on cue, there was a soft knock at the door and a minute later, Arthur appeared in the kitchen.

"Dad," George said, surprised. He stood up to hug his father, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to stop by and make sure you were both ok," Arthur gently patted Luna on the shoulder. "Mum didn't mean what she said, she was just upset." He sighed, "You know how she hates finding out things from other people."

"Who told her?" Draco asked.

Arthur shrugged, "Someone from the Ministry saw the marriage certificate on record and assumed we knew about it."

"I'm sorry, Dad," George said, "We just didn't want to deal with the hassle and with Mum's attempts to control the whole thing."

"I know," Arthur said, "I completely understand why you did it." Luna practically launched herself into Arthur's arms. Sobbing against his chest. He hugged her tightly, whispering to her softly. When she pulled away, he cupped her face in his hands and said happily, "Welcome to the family. We always love having more Weasleys around."

"Thank you," Luna said, smiling through her tears.

Arthur smiled down at her, "Well, I'd better head to work."

"I'll join you, Arthur," Draco said, standing. He gently kissed Ginny's forehead, "I'll pick you up from your office at 6 for dinner?"

"Sounds good," she smiled and he squeezed her hand gently.

The two men left, leaving Ginny alone with Luna and George. George stood and said, "I'm going to take a shower. You two going to be alright?"

"We'll be fine," Luna said, smiling as he left the room. They heard him walk upstairs and turn the shower on. Luna turned to Ginny quickly, "Tell me. Now."

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, confused.

"It seemed awfully convenient that you and Draco showed up at the same time. Especially so early in the morning," Luna gestured at the clock where it read 7:35. "Spill. Now."

"Nothing happened, Luna," Ginny said, smiling.

"I'm not stupid, Gin. I've seen that look on your face before. It's a look I've only seen when you were seeing Oliver."

"Fine," Ginny sighed, her smile widening. "On Monday, after you left my office, I took your advice. I went to Draco's office and we ended up kissing." Luna grinned excitedly. Ginny continued, "We spent the evening there. Eating dinner and cuddling on the couch." She smiled, "It was amazing, Luna. He walked me home and I nearly jumped him then and there."

"That's so sweet!" Luna said happily.

"It was." Ginny's smile slowly faded, "Then last night I went to the Burrow for dinner and Mum practically killed me for information. When she found out something had happened between Draco and me, she owled Narcissa and she showed up. She dragged Draco over with her." Ginny rolled her eyes, "I have to admit, it was a bit over dramatic."

"But how did the night _end_?" Luna prodded.

Ginny's grin returned, "After we were thoroughly interrogated by our mums, we went back to my place. We had a cup of tea and then started snogging again."

"So, did you – ?" Luna let her question linger in the air, knowing that Ginny would catch her meaning.

"No, we didn't," Ginny said, "He spent the night, but the most that happened was more snogging." She paused and said, "Well and some clothing came off."

Luna squealed, "Ginny, that's so exciting!"

"Yeah, I guess it is," Ginny said, smiling. Her smile widened as she thought about the night before and how she had practically ripped his shirt off. He had been more gently; slipping his hands up her shirt, teasingly slowly, and letting them graze her breasts. She had to stifle a groan just thinking about it. "Anyway, are you sure you're going to be alright?" she asked, genuinely worried about her best friend.

Luna nodded, "I'll be fine."

"Alright, well I'm going to head to work," the two women hugged and Ginny apparated back home to shower and change. As she pulled her damp hair into a long braid down her back, an idea crossed her mind and she grinned. She scampered back to her room and got dressed; grey pencil skirt, dark purple blouse, matching grey jacket and pumps. When she was ready she stood at her fireplace, but instead of flooing to the Ministry she said, "Malfoy Industries."

Draco's office doors were closed when she got there. She glanced at Mrs. Weatherly as she breezed by, asking, "Is Draco in his office?"

"Yes, you can go right in," Mrs. Weatherby said, raising her eyebrows.

Ginny pushed the doors open, surprising Draco who sat behind his desk. He looked up, "Ginny?"

"Stand up," she demanded as she walked across his office to him. He did as he was told, looking hesitant. Before she could second guess herself, Ginny wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Shocked, he kissed her back, groaning as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue over his lips and letting it dance with his. He pulled her closer to him, nipping at her bottom lip. Feeling bold, she started grinding her hips against his, and she instantly felt his body react to hers. Suddenly she was no longer in control. He lifted her up and set her on his desk, crawling on top of her, pinning her down. His hands roamed over her body, pushing her skirt up. She hastily undid the buttons of his shirt, running her fingers over his chest. As abruptly as he took control, she took it back, rolling over and straddling him, causing her skirt to rise up. She finally pulled out of the kiss, panting.

Smirking at him she said, "Just wanted to say I'm looking forward to this evening." She crawled off him and walked out of the room. The doors swung shut behind her, leaving him to groan and collapse against his desk.

* * *

A/N: R&R! Two chapters in one day! So you should all leave wonderful reviews for me because I was nice and gave you double the fun :) Hopefully going to post another chapter tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of February flew by for Ginny. Days after her date with Draco she received word that the position as head of the department was hers if she wanted it. She took it eagerly, and immediately got to work switching her offices and organizing her staff. It was that which caused her alarm to blare at her at 5:30 on Friday morning at the beginning of March.

Next to her, Draco groaned and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. Ginny grabbed her wand off the bed stand and flicked it at the alarm clock, shutting it up. She collapsed back on the bed, rubbing her eyes with her hands. Draco snuck his arm around her and pulled her against him, still half asleep.

Ginny chuckled, "I have to get up." He didn't move, so she said, "I don't want to leave so soon, but today is my first full day in my new office and I need to get there early."

He sighed, grumbling, "Fine."

She untangled herself from his arms and grabbed her overnight bag before scampering into his bathroom. She glanced at herself in the mirror, noting her tank top and practical cotton underwear. Yawning, she stripped down and stepped into the shower. It took her only a few minutes to shower, although she was tempted to stay in for longer. His shower was amazing, steaming up the room and massaging her body. When she had finished, she wrapped herself in a towel to dry off. As she dried her hair, she smiled, thinking of Draco still asleep in the other room.

This had become their routine. Usually three or four times a week they spent the night together at one of their houses. They still hadn't slept together; although both of them had been more then tempted at one time or another, but Ginny was alright with that. It wasn't that the opportunity hadn't arisen. There were times that she could barely contain herself, all she could think of doing was ripping his clothes, but she resisted. She wanted it to be special, as cliché as it sounded, and she knew he wanted it to be special too.

She towel dried her hair, casting a few charms, before hanging her towel up to dry. His bathrobe was hanging on the door and she grabbed it and put it on before walking back into his bedroom. He was sitting up on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He looked amazing in only his boxers. He glanced up at her and said, "Damn, I meant to take that robe out of the bathroom so you'd have to walk out here naked."

Ginny chuckled, "Next time." She grabbed clothes and made her way back into the bathroom to change before casting a few light makeup spells on herself. When she walked out again Draco was seated in his small lounge at the breakfast table where coffee awaited her. She pulled her hair up into a bun as she crossed the room to sit across from him. He was reading the paper, still clad only in his boxers. He looked up as she sat down, and he poured her a cup of coffee. She took a sip, savoring the caffeine as it surged through her system.

"Are you excited for tonight?" he asked.

She shrugged, unsure, "I don't know." She paused to take another sip, "I'm not really sure what to expect."

"It will be fun," he said, trying to sound positive. She gave him a look and he said, "I hope."

Ginny glanced at her watch, "Damn. I have to go. I'm late." She chugged the rest of her coffee and gathered purse for work. When she was ready, she turned back to him to say goodbye and found him already right behind him. "I'll see you at six?" she asked.

"Of course," he kissed her and she kissed him back, loving the feeling of his half naked body. After a minute they broke apart and she smiled at him before turning to the fireplace and flooing away. When she got to her office, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was a much bigger office than her previous one and it had a large window overlooking a park. She hung her jacket and purse up and made her way behind her desk.

A moment later Marie poked her head in the door and said, "Are you ready for your schedule, Ms. Weasley?"

"Yes, come in," Ginny said, gesturing for her to enter.

Marie came in, holding her clipboard, "At eight you have a staff meeting with the subdivision heads. At ten you have a meeting with the minister and your father is meeting you for lunch at noon. You have walk-in hours from one thirty until four and then you asked me to clear you schedule so you could go home early." Marie paused, making a note on her pad, "Also, your brother is here right now to see you."

Ginny gave her a look and said, "You need to be more specific, Marie. I have a lot of brothers."

"Sorry," Marie said quickly. She glanced at her clipboard, "Ron Weasley."

"Wonderful, thank you," Ginny said.

Marie left and a minute later Ron came in. "Hey Gin," he said, sitting down in front of her desk.

"Hey, everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, shrugging, "I wanted to see if you were free this evening. Turns out Herms and I have to come into the city for a business meeting and we thought you might be able to watch Olli."

"I wish I could, but Draco and I have plans tonight," Ginny said, genuinely sorry. "Couldn't Mum and Dad watch her."

Ron shook his head, "They're going to a party in Hogsmead."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help," Ginny said.

"Well, I'll go see if Luna and George can watch her," Ron said, shrugging. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you and Draco doing tonight?"

Ginny sighed and leaned back in her chair, "We're going to our first event as a couple."

"Really?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Yeah," she said, "We've been out in public together, but the last big event we went to was the ball over a month ago. This will be the first time we're actually going out as a couple."

"Well, that's exciting," Ron said, trying to be encouraging.

Ginny gave him a soft smile, "It is. It's also terrifying." Ron gave her a confused look and she sighed, "I like our relationship the way it is. We can see each other and we don't have to worry about the pressure from everyone. Yes, Mum knows we're seeing each other, but she doesn't know how serious it is and by us going out as a couple, it's just inviting the world into our relationship. I kind of just like it being us."

"Gin, this doesn't have to change anything," Ron explained. "Just because you're going out together doesn't mean that you're going to feel any different about each other."

"I know, that's not what I'm afraid of," Ginny's shoulders sagged. "This just means that everyone will know now and I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"Why?"

Ginny shrugged, "Because I'm just now getting used to the idea of dating Draco and being in a serious relationship with him. Who knows how everyone else will react."

"Will their reactions change the way you feel?" Ron asked. Ginny shook her head. "Than you have nothing to worry about. Your relationship belongs to you two and it shouldn't matter what the rest of the wizarding world thinks about it."

Ginny smiled and teased, "You're so wise."

"I know," he smiled back.

She stuck her tongue out at him and joked, "Now get out of here. I have work to do."

"I'll see you later, Gin," he hugged her and left.

Ginny sighed as her door shut. She couldn't figure out why she was so worried about the party that evening. It wasn't going to be a big deal. They were celebrating the honored employees at Malfoy Industries. She was going as the head of the company's girlfriend. Her heart leapt at the thought.

_Ginny quietly packed more files into a box, sorting through them as she went. Her office was slowly emptying out as she slowly moved into her new office two floors up. She finished the box and folded the flaps shut. She pulled some tape over the top and tried picking it up, but she immediately dropped it. It was heavier than she thought it would be. Papers flew all over her office._

_ "Dammit," she muttered. She got down on her hands and knees and started picking the papers up and putting them back into the box. _

_ Her office door clicked open behind her and she glanced back to see Draco walk in. He looked her up and down and said, "You know, Gin, you might want to be careful when you kneel down in one of those short skirts."_

_ "Oh!" Ginny quickly got to her feet, blushing. "Sorry."_

_ "Don't apologize to me," Draco said, smirking, "Personally, I loved the view. _

_ "I'm sure you did," she chuckled. She leaned over to kiss him, "Hi."_

_ "Hey," he kissed her back and glanced around her office, "How much more do you have left?"_

_ "Those two drawers," she gestured to her file cabinet, "And the top drawer of my desk." She glanced around, "I also need to take all the pictures down. But what are you doing here?"_

_ "Do I need an excuse to come see you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close._

_ "I guess not," she smiled as he kissed her again. She kissed him back deeply, wrapping her arms around him. Abruptly her office door opened again and Ginny turned to see who it was. The Head of the Magical Creatures department poked her head in the door. "Melinda, please, come in!" Ginny stepped out of Draco's arms to open the door wider and let the older woman in. _

_ "Hi Ginny," Melinda said softly, "Hows the move going?"_

_ "Just fine," Ginny said smiling. She turned to Draco, "Draco, this is Melinda Vale, she's the head of the Magical Creatures department."  
_

_ "It's nice to meet you," Draco extended a hand, "I'm Draco Malfoy, Ginny's boyfriend."_

_ Ginny's heart thudded up into her throat. Her boyfriend? She had never called him that before. And he had never called her his girlfriend. Clearing her mind Ginny said, "What can I do for you, Melinda?"_

_ "I came to remind you of our meeting tomorrow. All of the heads of department are meeting at eight. I don't know if your assistant has access to the all department schedule yet and I wanted to make sure you didn't miss it," Melinda said, smiling._

_ "Oh, yes, thank you," Ginny said, "I will make sure Marie gets that on y schedule for tomorrow."_

_ "Wonderful," Melinda turned to Draco, "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy"_

_ "You too," Draco said, smiling._

_ As Melinda left, Ginny turned to Draco, "You're my boyfriend?"_

_ "Yeah, that kind of slipped out," he said, guiltily._

_ "I kinda liked it," she said quietly._

_ "Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her and smirking, "You like being my girlfriend?" She nodded, smiling at him. "Good," he whispered. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. He helped her hop up on her empty desk and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him close._

Ginny smiled at the memory and she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get herself focused back on work. She couldn't believe how happy he made her. It seemed like he made an effort to see her every day and if he couldn't see her, he would send her flowers or a short note. And the time they spent together? It was amazing. He made her feel like, no matter what was going on around them, she was the only one that mattered. She loved waking up with him in the mornings. Usually he was well put together, but in the mornings whenever they woke up early he was absolutely adorable. His hair was messy and he was grumpy and Ginny loved it.

She glanced up at the clock and saw that it was close to eight. Grabbing her things, she left, heading to her meeting.

* * *

From her bedroom Ginny could hear the fireplace in her living room flare up and Draco's voice call, "Ginny?"

"I'm almost ready!" she called back. She pulled her heels on and adjusted her hair clip before joining him in the living room. "What do you think?" she asked, posing for him. She wore a knee length green dress and stiletto black heels.

"You are incredibly sexy," he said, cupping her face in his hands. She smiled up at him as he kissed her. When he pulled away he asked, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be," she said, smiling. She took his arm and they flooed to the lobby of Malfoy Industries. He lead her into the ballroom, smiling at the two security officers at the door. When they walked in, a voice announced them and everyone in the room turned to applaud them. Draco waved politely while Ginny blushed. When the applause had died down, they started to make their way around the room, shaking hands with people. "I didn't know you were so popular amongst your employees," Ginny said quietly.

"I don't know if I'm actually popular," Draco said, "I think half of them are nice to me because they're scared of me." Ginny laughed. Draco smiled at her and put his hand on her lower back to lead her over to a group of older gentlemen.

"Draco, my boy!" one of them said, seeing him. "Lovely event this evening, just lovely." He looked at Ginny, "And an even lovelier woman at your side." He extended a hand to Ginny, "Joshua Peters."

"Mr. Peters, this is my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley," Draco said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Ginny said, smiling and shaking the older man's hand.

"Ginny Weasley?" the man said, "Where do I know that name from?"

"Ginny was just promoted to head of the Regulations Department at the Ministry," Draco said proudly.

"Ah, yes!" Mr. Peters said, "You're Arthur's daughter!"

"Yes, I am," Ginny said, trying to ignore Draco's hand on her lower back drawing circles just above her underwear.

"How is Arthur doing?" he asked, "I haven't seen him or Molly in, goodness, it must be close to six or seven years now."

"They're both doing really well," Ginny said, smiling, "Next Friday is Dad's last day in the office."

"Oh, wonderful," Mr. Peters said. He spotted someone across the room, "If you'll excuse me, I need to catch Mr. Parkinson before he leaves." He shook both of their hands and made his way across the room.

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny said, teasingly, "If you don't stop touching me like that I'm going to shove you in a broom closet and shag you silly. Behave yourself."

"It's not my fault," he said innocently, "You wore that wonderful dress and it's become nearly impossible to keep my hands off you." He smirked at her as she blushed. She started to respond, but a voice behind them made her freeze.

"Draco Malfoy," it came as a drawl, implications dripping from it. They both turned and spotted a black haired woman sauntering towards them.

"Pansy," he said politely, nodding his head at her.

"You're looking rather dashing tonight," she said, eyeing his suit. Her eyes skimmed down his body and over to Ginny. "Oh, it's Jennifer, isn't it?"

"Ginny, actually," Ginny said quietly, trying to ignore the note of distaste in Pansy's voice.

"Of course," the dark haired woman said. She turned back to Draco, "How have you been?"

"Fine, and yourself?" Draco asked.

Pansy sighed, rolling her eyes, "Father seems determined to make as many deals as he can this evening. He's parading me around like a cow for sale. How many old men will show interest in his company if I flirt shamelessly with them?"

"I see things haven't changed much," Draco said, chuckling.

"And I doubt they ever will," Pansy said, smiling at him. She looked over at Ginny, "What do you do, Ginny?"

"I work at the Ministry," she answered.

"Oh, a desk work kind of girl," Pansy said, her eyebrows raised, surprised. "Not usually your type Draco."

"Your type?" Ginny asked Draco, confused.

Before he could answer, Pansy interrupted, "Oh you know. Tall, long legs, thin, stylish. Wears heels everywhere, spends more time shopping at Diagon Alley than most of the shop owners." She chuckled to herself, "The real high society type. Am I right, Draco?"

"At one point in time, yes, you would have been right," Draco said slowly.

"Right," Pansy said, smirking down at Ginny, "Anyway, I should continue to make my rounds." She leaned over and kissed Draco's cheek before giving Ginny a prompt nod and walking away.

"Well, she's just a ball of sunshine, isn't she?" Ginny said, watching the other woman walk away.

"She's actually getting better," Draco said, taking a sip of his wine, "A few years ago she wouldn't have even looked at you."

"How charming," Ginny said dryly.

"I was also telling the truth when I told her she _would_ have been right," he said, turning to face her. "The last time I was seriously involved with a woman like that I was young and stupid. It would have been more than five years ago and it wouldn't even be worth my time to remember her name." He cupped her cheeks in his hands and said, "I wouldn't trade what we have for anything."

Ginny nodded, forcing a smile on her face, but she couldn't help the nagging sense of worry in her stomach.

* * *

A few hours later, they stepped out of the fireplace into Draco's small lounge. He stripped off his suit jacket and threw it over the back of the couch.

"Can you help unzip me?" Ginny asked, "I want to change."

"Turn around," he said. She did as she was told and turned away from him, pulling her long hair over one shoulder. He pulled the zipper down and she felt it fall open. After a little shimmy it slid off her body leaving her only in her slip. Before she could move, his hands slid around her waist pulling her close to him and his lips started working her neck. "I'm going to go get in the shower if you'd like to join me," he whispered against her neck.

She didn't say anything for a minute, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her neck. After a second she cleared her throat and stepped out of his arms saying, "I think I'm just going to get changed and go to bed."

He gave her a confused look and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said casually.

"Ginny," he sat down on the couch and pulled her down to sit next to him, "Whats wrong?" She opened her mouth to say there was nothing wrong, but he cut her off, "And don't tell me there's nothing wrong, you've been acting strangely all evening."

She sighed, "I'm being ridiculous."

"That doesn't mean it's not important."

She gave him a weak smile, "Fine. I just got a bit worried after we spoke with Pansy this evening." He gave her a confused look and she sighed again, "I know you said that you don't date those kinds of women anymore, but I can't help feeling a bit –," she paused, " – inadequate."

"Ginny," Draco cupped her face in his hands, "I don't want any of them. Those relationships were meaningless and fake. I only dated them because I thought I had to and that they were the best I could do. That I didn't deserve anyone better. How could anyone else want me?" He took a deep breath, "But you, Ginny, you are amazing. I have never felt more connected to someone." He chuckled, "I've never been more nervous before a first date and then when I picked you up you were wearing that blue gown and I was terrified because I knew that I was falling for you."

"You knew that early on?"

"Of course," Draco said, "It took all my will power to not rip that gown off you in your parent's kitchen."

She laughed and touched his knee gently, "I'm sorry I'm so weird about other women." She shrugged, "I guess, the last serious relationship I had was with Harry and there were always various women hanging on him."

"Potter?" he asked, incredulously, "Why?"

Ginny chuckled, "The fame I'm assuming." She shrugged again, "I just, I guess I'm used to being pushed aside so he could take pictures with his fans."

"He's an idiot," Draco said seriously, cupping her face in his large hands again, "And don't worry, I don't want anyone else. I want you and only you." She smiled up at him and he placed a light kiss on her lips. "Now, how about that shower?"

* * *

Later that night, Ginny lay awake in his large bed, blankets tucked around her. Draco snored softly in her ear, his arm wrapped around her waist, his face buried in her neck. She took a deep breath, taking in his wonderful scent. She slowly let her mind wander back to their shower together.

_Draco slipped his hands under her slip, pulling it up and over her head before tossing it on the floor. She sighed as he ran his hands down to her lower back and she groaned as he nipped at her neck gently. His shirt was next to join the pile on the floor. __His muscles rippled under her hands. She slowly undid the buckle of his pants, letting them fall to the floor where he kicked them off. A few minutes later __he stripped her of her underthings and tossed them on the growing pile of clothes. When she stood in front of him, completely naked, he looked her in the eye and said huskily, "You're beautiful, Gin." _

_ She kissed him deeply, enjoying the feeling of his naked body against hers. The shower was already going and the bathroom filled with steam. He stepped into the shower, pulling her in with him. As the hot water hit her body, she sighed, feeling every muscle relax. He helped her lean her head back to soak her hair. She couldn't believe how intimate it was being with him. They didn't have sex, no, but it was almost better than that. Soaping up each other and exploring each other's body. At one point he pinned her against the wall and kissed her deeply and her knees had collapsed beneath her. Her head spun. _

_ When they were finished he let her step out first and she grabbed them both towels. She dried her hair and bundled up while he wrapped his towel around his waist. His wet hair was plastered to his forehead and neck, but he shook it out, letting the water splash her. She giggled and he smirked back at her. He left her alone to finish washing up and brushing her teeth and when she was finished he took his turn. While he was finishing up, she pulled on tank top and some underwear before climbing into bed. _

_ A moment later he joined her, clad only in a pair of boxers. He climbed up her body, kissing her calf up to her knee. He slid his tongue up her thigh and gently blew on her skin, sending shivers up her back. He swirled his tongue into her bellybutton and gently nipped her stomach. Finally he kissed her neck, making her groan and arch her back against him. When he eventually ended up at her lips she ran her hands up his chest again. When he pulled out of the kiss he smirked down at her._

_ She smiled up at him and said, "You are such a tease."_

_ He winked at her and laid next to her, "So, what do you want for breakfast tomorrow?"_

_ "Do you think we could convince Theodore to make us pancakes again?" she asked._

_ "Again?" he teased, "We had them two days ago."_

_ "They're really good!" she protested._

_ "Alright," he kissed her gently and pulled her close to him. He planted a gently kiss on her nose and said, "Pancakes it is."_

Ginny glanced over at Draco as he grunted in his sleep and rolled over, nearly squashing her. She giggled, trying to move away, but his arms were tight around her.

"Draco," she whispered. He snorted in response, still deep asleep. "Draco," she prodded his arm gently. He still didn't budge. Finally she said a little louder, "Draco."

"Hmm," he said, abruptly waking.

"You're squishing me," she said, breathlessly.

"Oh, mm," he said sleepily, "Sorry." He groaned and rolled back over, dragging her with him. She giggled again as he draped her over his chest so her rear end was in the air and her face was buried in the mattress.

"Draco," she said again.

"What?" he moaned, sounding like a little boy.

"I can't sleep like this either," she said, trying to stifle another giggle.

"Fine!" he whined. He let her go and pushed her away to the other side of the bed. She laughed, but curled on her side to go to sleep. A few minutes later she heard him grumble and he scooted towards her to wrap his arm around her again and pull her close. She smiled, snuggling against him, before kissing his arm gently and falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: R&R!


End file.
